


Forever Loved: Broken Family

by YukimuraShuusukeGirl



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Crossover, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-30
Updated: 2012-09-05
Packaged: 2017-11-06 07:01:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 24
Words: 42,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukimuraShuusukeGirl/pseuds/YukimuraShuusukeGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She move to forks to be close to her family at her Uncles request. Her cousin was changing for the worse, as her uncle said,and wanted her to steer her back in the right direction. But when she moved she didn't know she would be thrown back into the supernatural world. Now she is put in the middle of werewolves and Vampires. That and her cousin who seems emotionally unstable. Now mix love in there then we get a soup opera.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

Chapter one:

Kagome sighed, tapping her pencil lightly on the desk over and over again. No matter how many times she looked at the clock it seemed like it didn't move. She growled softly, she really wanted to get out of the stupid school. It was her first day there, and she already hated it. The people there was half the problem, the other problem, was the fact there were many rumors flying around about her. The rumors were starting to piss her off.

Glancing to her left she saw two girls giggling and looking at her before giggling again, she could hear them fine. The rumors that they were talking about. Kagome rolled her eyes, it seemed like that they had nothing better to do then make fake accusations.

"I heard she was a runaway from England cause she didn't want to marry some rich businessman."

"Well I heard she was part on the royal family and she was disowned."

"really"

"Yeah, she was having an affair with some commoner. Or so I heard"

Kagome about laughed out load hearing this, someone really liked making up stories. It was sorta of amusing at times, but right now she was sick of it. That was the eighth story she heard, and non of them where true.

The reason she moved here was because her Uncle asked her to help with her cousin. She heard she broke up with her long time boyfriend, and was now starting to become a little unstable or depressed, as her Uncle called it.

She really didn't want to, but she couldn't say no to her uncle, so here she was in Forks, Washington. In high school no less, she didn't want to be here, she dropped out for a reason. She was going threw it again for her cousin to have someone with her at all times.

She hoped putting her cousin didn't take too long, but from what she was feeling off her, she wasn't going to make this easy. That and they don't like each-other that much. Sighing Kagome ran a hand threw her waist length hair, she was wearing an outfit she could guess was sticking out. It was Japaneses fashion.

Lolita fashion was her favorite, She was wearing a burgundy dress that went to her knees, but a part of it was white where the burgundy part split open showing off the white lace. It was simple but pretty. She liked it.(pic on my face-book account. I will post the link on profile. I am bad at making this description) Her hair was down, but she had to thick locks of hair over her shoulders that curled until halfway up. The rest of her hair was strait.

She turned her attention to her left where she heard soft almost silent footsteps, the person coming to sit by here didn't feel normal. She blinked a couple of times before she turned her attention to the teacher who now was in the room.

She gave one last quick glance at the person besides her, 'I think that is him...Bella's ex. ' She thought, she hadn't expected this. He wasn't human, she knew that but didn't know what he was. She shrugged it off, knowing it wasn't any of her business.  
\- - - - - - - 

With Cullen's before School

Alice hummed happily as she skipped down the stairs, "Family meeting" She yelled out in a singsong voice, as she made her way into the Kitchen. She jumped up and sat on the counter waiting for the rest of the family to come down.

It didn't take long before they all were in the kitchen, some standing, the others sitting. She still had her smile on her face as they walked in, she was singing, 'Music of the Night' from the Phantom of the opera to block Edward out. She could see him lift his eyebrow at her chose of song, but she stuck her tongue out as if telling him to mind his own business.

"Alice what is the reason for the family meeting?" Carlisle asked, when entering the room, he could see the happy smile on her face and he knew she had a vision.

Giggling Alice opened her mouth, but she let her thoughts slip in her head, causing Edward to take a deep breath in.

"Alice..."Edward whispered, causing everyone in the room to look at him. He had a heartbroken expression on his face, causing Alice to sadly smile at him, "Yes Edward She is the one." The flash of a blue eyed woman, with ebony hair flashed threw her mind showing her to Edward again.

Turning to the family she smiled, joy evident in her eyes, "She is finally here."

The impact of the words echoed threw the room, they had been waiting for the one to complete their family for awhile now. After the incident with Bella they didn't think that would happen for awhile though.

They all had disapproved of Edward's relationship with Bella cause she wasn't their final mate, a bonded. They only allowed it to happen because Edward was happy. Then Edward had to let her know what it meant to come into their family...their coven.

Vampire covens usually are made of bonded ones, mates. They all were mated to one another, and had relationships threw-out the family. When Bella was told this she rejected them all, saying it was disgusting.

Edward winced at the others thoughts, "Can you guys keep those opinions to yourselves. I already feel bad enough as it is." And he did. He still had feelings for Bella, but he knew they were never meant to be. Maybe their last bonded coming here was a good thing, and could heal his broken heart.

"When does she arrive?" Emmett asked, curious, he wanted to get to know her. They had been waiting for awhile for her to come, and he was really excited to meet her.

Alice smiled, "Today at school!" but her smile turned to a frown, "Buuut there is a little problem."

Jasper looked to her, feeling the worry, "And that is darlin'?"

Averting her eyes she sighed, "She is Bella's cousin. The two don't get along from what I have seen, but it will still be hard cause her Uncle will not want Kagome to date Edward. Soooo we are going to have to do something about that." She smiled as she looked at Jasper as he was giving her an amused look, cause he knew her well enough to guess what she was going to do.

Edward looked at Alice and said, "Really Alice?" He said it in a teasing way, but she nodded and giggled.

"Sooo Jasper, Honey, I am afraid I are gonna have to break up with you!." She giggled again as she looked at the amused looks on her families faces.

"Alright darlin'" A smirk on his face, he could tell Alice was enjoying this way to much.

"Alright you guys" Esme broke up the amusing conversation, "But if you guys don't leave now you all will be late. And I don't think anyone of you want that!"

They all looked at the clock and rushed to get their things and out the door, and on their way to school. All of them knew today would be a good day.

The only thing that was on all their minds.

She is finally here!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

Edward sighed as he looked at his siblings, they had just pulled up to the school parking lot and they were all nervous. Today was going to be a stressful day, he could tell. With their last bonded, Bella's cousin, it would be interesting and hard to get close to her.

He shifted his eyes trying to see if he could find her in the crowd of students, but he had a feeling if she was Bella's cousin she might have the same ability to block him out as her cousin did.

_Edward?_

Turning he looked at Alice with a curious look, "Yes Alice?"

_She will be in your first class._

Nodding he bid his family goodbye and made his way to his first class. The class he would finally get to see the families last bonded in person. Alice has always had many visions with her, but she could never find out when they would actually meet. So it was a big relief to finally be able to meet her.

He really didn't know how today was gonna go, he knew that Bella was still mad at him, well mad and disgusted by what Jasper told him. All he wanted to do was have his family finally be complete, it wasn't a whole lot to ask...was it?

Running a hand through his hair; he sighed and stepped into the class room. As he walked in he saw the person he was looking for. The visions Alice had didn't even do her to justice. Edward smiled slightly, and made his way to the empty seat next to her before anyone else could do it.

He saw her quickly look at him, but he kept his eyes to the front.

_I think this is him...Bella's Ex._

Edward's eyes widened for a second, he could hear her thoughts. A slow smirk formed on his lips, at least that was nice. Bella had always had a closed mind to him, so it was going to be really  _really_  nice that he wouldn't have the same problem with her.

… _.There is something off_

Edward wasn't expecting her to figure it out so soon. Sure, the secret was going to be told eventually, but not  _this_  soon. It was like she could feel the difference by just being in the same room as him. He glanced at her, their eyes meeting. He kept his face blank, as he heard her last thoughts as the teacher came through the door.

… _..He's not human..._

_-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-_

Kagome sighed as she slowly made her way to her locker; she had survived half the day so far. She had avoided everyone as much as she could, but she knew some of it was Bella's doing. She had a feeling that Bella didn't want her to be in her own group of friends. She didn't care either way. She just wanted to 'fix' Bella so she could quit school...again.

"Kagome!" Bella called from down the hall, she was standing next to two girls. Bella held an annoyed look on her face, but kept a smile in place.

Smiling Kagome waved back, and made her way there, she was going to play nice. She just hoped her 'nice' act could stay in place through lunch. She hoped it would because she really didn't want to deal with a pissed off Bella when she got back 'home' or her Uncles. It wasn't home to her.

It was hell.

"Hello Bella." Kagome greeted as she made it to the semi irritated Bella. She really wanted to get lunch done and over with. She had planned grabbing an apple and water and then heading to the library so she could hide.

"I was hoping you would eat lunch with me and my friends." Bella asked, her voice drippingly sweet. Her smile was forced, and eyes narrowed. It was like she was daring her to say no.

Kagome flashed a smile at her, "Sure, I would love to!" She was so going to kill herself if she had to keep playing nice girl all day.

Bella's smile turned to a smirk, as she grabbed Kagome by the arm, "Come on, let's go then." She giggled, making her roll her eyes but let her drag her to the lunch room and to a table filled with people.

 _'Great...'_  Kagome though, looking at the number of people she sat with, ' _She just_ _ **HAD**_ _to be with lots of people...damn it!'_

Sitting down Kagome smiled at everyone that was greeting them, but all she really wanted to do was run for it.

"Kagome right?" A girl with platinum blond hair asked, "Your Bella's cousin?"

Kagome blinked, a small smile on her face, she could hear the distaste in her voice, "Yes, we are..." She started, glancing at the glaring Bella who saw who was addressing her, "Is it that hard to believe?"

The girl through a smirk towards Bella, "Yes it is...you are actually pretty, for one." This girl she was going to like, "That and you seem to hold a different air around you."

Before she could say anymore Bella interrupted, "Lauren she is my cousin, so leave it alone."

"Ok ok, leave your panties on." The blond, now known as Lauren muttered, taking a bite out of her salad. Yes, she was definitely going to like her. She didn't like Bella, which was a plus.

Kagome ignored the bunch mostly through lunch, until her eyes landed on the table far away, filled with five people.

They all were good looking, and as her eyes landed on the last one, Bella's Ex. She narrowed her eyes, she was right on her hunch. There was something off about them.

"What are you looking at?" Bella's voice interrupted her studying the table. She glanced at Bella who's eyes were narrowed, noticing who she was looking at.

"Those are the Cullen's and Hale's" She spat the names out like it was something disgusting, "Stay away from them. They only mean trouble."

' _Rather be there, then here with yo_ _u, bitch._ ' Kagome thought, giving her a glare, but replaced it with a small smile as fast as she could and gave a small nod.

"Why is that?" Kagome asked, wanting to know what really happened between them.

"They are disgusting." Bella glared at the table where the Cullen's and Hale's sat.

"How are they disgusting?" She needed more information then that. There was something going on here, and she was going to find out. It was a secret or something Bella did, and she doesn't want to tell anyone.

"They all fuck each other..." Bella sneered, stabbing at her spaghetti lunch. Hate filled her eyes, along with disgust.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

Kagome's eyes narrowed, before looking to the Cullen's and Hale's again. She could see the looks of hurt flash threw some of their faces, as well as anger. Kagome wanted to find out what happened between Bella and them to make her hate them so much.

"And?" Kagome raised an eyebrow, suppressing a smirk as she saw Bella's eyes widen in shock, "How is their private lives any of your business?" The words just flew out of her moth before she could stop them.

"It's Disgusting!" Bella all but shrieked, getting the attention of most of the lunch room. Kagome couldn't but help narrow her eyes. To her it seemed Bella wanted Kagome to hate the Cullen and Hale's.

"Maybe to you." Kagome supplied as she took a sip of her water. She really wasn't in the mood to play nice anymore. If she was going to be this way then so be it.

Bella looked at her with wide eyes as she jumped up out of the seat, "You mean you would approve of such a relationship!"

Kagome felt the whole lunch room watching them now, as she too stood up, "You really know nothing of love then, do you?"

Scoffing Bella glared at her, she was seething now, "Love...LOVE! That isn't love! It's down right vil-"

A loud crack echoed through the room, causing the once whispers to cease and look at them, waiting for what will happen next.

"That is quite enough." Kagome growled, eyes darkening as she took Bella in. She crumpled on the floor holding her cheek and looking up at her in shock.

Leaning down to be eye level with Bella, who was holding her cheek in shock, she whispered, "You really should learn to hold your tongue, Isabella." Picking up her tray she glanced around the table to see all of them, but one girl had furry upon their face. Giving them a glare, she turned around and made her way to a shocked looking table holding five people.

Stopping in-front of the table she surveyed them, "Is it fine if I sit here?" She put a smile on her face, as she saw them all shake off the shock.

"Of Course Darlin', sit right down." One of the men, with a southern accent, told her with a smile on his face. She flashed him a smile in return as she sat down at the last chair open, and set her tray down.

"Thank you." A small but tense silence fell over them, the whispers of the on lookers once again starting up. Kagome scoffed as Bella's friends ran over to help her up, the drama queen. She could feel everyone's stares on her back but she didn't really care at the moment. She let out a small sigh. "Sorry about her."

The blond female snorted and turned bored eyes to look at her. "Oh it's fine Bella's a bitch, we've gotten used to it." Kagome laughed lightly and looked down at her tray of food not really feeling to hungry anymore. Bella had a way of making people lose their appetites. "Well I'm not hungry anymore do you guys want anything?" She pushed her tray towards them.

The one who welcomed her to sit with them smiled at her. "No thanks darlin' thanks for offering though." Kagome gave him a small smile. "No problem, so um not to sound rude but whose who? I didn't catch your names." A light blush dusted over her cheeks, while a voice in the back of her head whispered to her that maybe they didn't eat human food. Edward arched an eyebrow lightly and lightly kicked Jasper under the table trying to convey to him that he needed to keep the conversation going.

The young man with the southern accent chuckled lightly and nodded his head. "No problem dralin' my name is Jasper Hale, this here blonde beauty next to me is my twin sister Rose." Kagome smiled at them knowing they weren't actually related, their auras were not similar in the least. Jasper then turned to the short fairy like girl on his left and smiled at her. "And this little beauty here is my girlfriend, Alice Cullen, and her two brothers Edward and Emmett."

Kagome smiled at them knowing they were once again lying about being related. "Well it's nice to meet you all I'm, sadly, Isabella's cousin Kagome. Kagome Higurashi but don't worry I'm  _nothing_  like her. " Hearing the bell sound she sighed, "Looks like its time to go.... I'll talk to you later." With that she grabbed her book bag and her tray and got up mumbling about being forced to take stupid Spanish class and needing to get a Spanish book from the library.

She was so busy grumbling under her breath and dumping her tray that she didn't notice the eyes that followed her as she left the lunch room, whispers following behind her.

Edward frowned lightly, "She knows we're lying about being related but doesn't care, she also knows were not human and once again doesn't care." His voice was low so that no one besides them could overhear him.

Alice smiled and clapped her hands in excitement. "Oh yay this makes things easier for us! Sadly that means I'm going to have to dump you soon hun."

Jasper smiled chuckled lightly. "As sad as that is I can't help but to be excited." Rose smirked lightly. "I like her." Emmet laughed and wrapped an arm around her waist. "You just like her because she slapped Bella."

Rose snickered. "Yeah, hey did you hear her mumbling as she left? She has Spanish class next. Jasper and I have that class as well. I say we get going now and try and meet up with her, we have three minutes before class starts."

Jasper grinned and nodded as he stood up and grabbed his backpack, Rose quickly followed suit. "Well then we'll see you later guys." The others waved them off and they quickly walked off towards the Spanish class room, of course Rose tossed the still crying Bella a glare and a smirk as they passed her table.

"I don't see why I have to take this class, I spent a year in Spain." They paused outside the Spanish class room and listened to the conversation. Rose arched an eyebrow at Jasper, which he returned.

"Well I'm sorry  _ **querida**_  but its required, German and Italian are full so you're stuck in here, unless of course you don't want to get your credit."

Kagome huffed but nodded. "Fine but I won't enjoy it.  _ **Maldito mierda**_." Rose's eyes widened at the vulgar words.

"Ms. Higurashi! Watch your mouth. I know you're upset but that's no reason for you to use it in my class. Besides this class should be a breeze for you. Just do the work and take the tests. That's what everyone else does." Kagome nodded, feeling bad for getting mad at the teacher when it wasn't her fault. "Sorry, so um where can I sit?"

It was then that Jasper and Rose entered the room. "Ah the welcome Jasper, Rose we have a new student so I hope you can show her the ropes. Kagome you can sit between them in the back row, they'll show you where." They nodded and turned to a still semi pissed off Kagome and led her to the back of the room and showed her where to sit.

Kagome huffed under her breath and plopped into the seat letting her backpack drop to the floor with a thump and carelessly dropped her introduction to Spanish one book. Kagome crossed her arms under her breasts and pouted much like a five year old.

Jasper chuckled as he took his seat next to her, "Now Darlin' no need for pountin'." This caused Kagome to send a glare to him. She didn't want to be in this class, she didn't even want to be in school!

Rose decided to intervene when she saw the glare, "So I couldn't help but overhear...you spent a year in Spain?"

Kagome nodded, turning her attention to her, "Yes, I traveled a lot. I dropped out of school when I was fifteen." She had finished the jewel and decided she didn't want to go back to school and instead decided to travel.

"Fifteen?...Why did ya drop out so early?" Jasper asked, brows drawn together. He didn't understand why a girl that young would drop out of school then travel.

Thinking back to the death of her family Kagome's smile dropped some, "My mother, brother and grandfather died in an accident. I didn't want to stay with the reminder...so I dropped out, packed my things and backpacked across Europe. I stayed in Italy, and Spain the longest though." Before the conversation could get into more depth, the teacher called for attention.

"  _ **La atención de todos!**_  I'm sure you've noticed we have a new student, her name is Kagome Higurashi, now I know we all want to get to know her but sadly that's going to have to wait until later. Today we're starting our midterm project. Oh stop the groaning people I know it sucks but we have to do it. So I want you to separate into groups of three and chose a book, no comic books or those manga things, and start translating it into Spanish. Now get to it! And I want to hear Spanish only!  _ **No English starting now**_!"

The class grumbled, in Spanish, and started moving desks around to get started. Kagome sighed, thankful for the subject change, after all she didn't even know what they were, not that it really mattered to her, and for her to tell them such things was a bit rushed. She had after all just met them. She turned to look at the two that flanked her and offered them a small smile. " _ **So, want to be partners?**_ "

Jasper resisted the urge to purr at the way she worded it but nodded shooting her a charming smile making Rose roll her eyes. " _ **Sure thing darlin', do you have a book in mind?**_ "

Kagome blinked and though about it, honestly no she didn't have one. " _ **Um no, any ideas Rose?**_ "

Rose smiled and nodded, " _ **Sure what about Vampire Diaries?**_ " Kagome blinked at the odd choice but nodded, " _ **Sure? I'll go ask the teacher if that's okay I'll be right back.**_ " With that she got up to talk to the teacher.

Jasper arched an eyebrow at Rose, "Really Rose? I thought you hated that series. Rose rolled her eyes. "I do but maybe she can put two and two together while reading the book. She already knows were not human so unlike that twit Bella I'm sure she'll figure it out quickly be-" She as cut off by the teacher pausing in her talk with Kagome to yell at them. " _ **Oi, you two Spanish only!**_ " Rose huffed but nodded.

Jasper snickered as Rose elbowed him in him side. "Shut up." He shook his head at her and turned to smile at Kagome as she returned to her seat a small smirk on her face. " _ **Way to go you two, now we have to do two books but yeah we can do Vampire Dairies, so I say we do the first two books. Now who wants to run to the library and go get them?"**_

Rose rolled her eyes at Jasper when he gave her the look and stood up. " _ **I guess I'll go get them be back in a few.**_ " With that she walked off to go get the hall pass to go get the books.

Kagome sighed and leaned back in her seat, horrid and broken Spanish assaulting her ears. " _ **My God, do they even pay attention to the lessons? They all suck.**_ "

Jasper chuckled and mimicked her position in his own chair. " _ **Honestly I doubt it, then again I don't think many could live up to your expectations you did spend a year in Spain.**_ "

Kagome let her head roll to look at him. " _ **Yeah I guess, then again I had to learn or I would have been in trouble**_."

Jasper arched an eyebrow. " _ **Really you went to Spain without even knowing Spanish? That's bold.**_ "

Kagome shrugged, " _ **I guess I just wanted to leave Japan so I took my savings and hit the road. I didn't really care where I ended up. It was fun though, the people were really nice. The food was amazing**_!" Jasper smiled as she started to gush about her travels easily feeling her discomfort when she spoke about wanting to get out of Japan and let the subject switch.

Rose smiled at the scene she came back to, if things were going this good then maybe by the end of the week their family would finally be complete. " _ **Hey you guys, I'm back lets get this party started.**_ "

Kagome and Jasper blinked and turned to her, so caught in their conversation that they didn't notice when she got back, and smiled at her. " _ **Sure, let's get cracking we only have fifteen minutes left in class anyway.**_ "

It was ten minutes later that they started packing things away with only five pages of translated work to show for it. Kagome frowned as she glanced at the two books. " _ **Oh man, we have a lot to do…when is it due again?**_ "

Rose frowned lightly. " _ **In the next three days, at this rate we're not going to finish in time.**_ "

Kagome groaned. " _ **Ugh, well we could work on it outside of school?**_ "

Jasper grinned seeing an opportunity, " _ **Well we can work on it today after school at our house?**_ "

Kagome paused to think about it, she didn't know what they were and they had just invited her to their house. Normally she wouldn't care but if there was one thing she learned from her travel it was that it never hurt to be cautious. Yet at the same time she wanted to get to know them, so she smiled and nodded. " _ **Sure. I'll meet you by the front doors after school lets out.**_ " With their plans made they all got up to leave the room as soon as the bell rang.

It didn't' take long for the day to pass. The only thing that was starting to tick Kagome off was all the whispering and talking about her like she didn't hear. This is one of the things she didn't miss about school at all.

Kagome glared at them as she heard them whisper. She didn't want to even be here. This was all Isabella Swan's fault. Now her life at school was going to be hell cause she slapped the little twit!

Sighing she hurried to her locker, she just wanted to get out of here. All of the students were ticking her off, if she didn't get out of there soon she was going to blow.

 _'Deep breaths Kagome, Deep breaths'_  She thought to herself as she flickered through her combination and opened her locker. She need to bring home her math homework and then Spanish was the only other thing she needed to do, and she was going to the Cullen-Hale home to do that.

"Kagome!" She just about jumped out of her skin when she heard her name called from a few feet away from her. Turning she saw the pixy like girl, Alice, from lunch.

She skipped over to her just as she closed her locker, "Yes?" She asked, taking a deep breath to calm herself.

"I heard you are coming over!" Alice smiled cheerfully. She was clapped her hands together, and was almost jumping in place.

"Yes, I am meeting Rose and Jasper up front." Kagome laughed, watching her jump in place. It was cute.

"Come on then!" Alice chirped, glancing behind her. Kagome followed her where she was looking and saw a pissed off Bella headed their way.

"Alright...lets hurry. I don't want to run into...you know." Kagome said, running a hand through her hair. Seeing Alice nod they hurried out of the building

"Jasper! Rose!" Alice called and waved as they walked out of the school. There waiting by a Jeep was Jasper, Rose, and Emmett. They waved back and started to get into the car, when Alice pointed behind them.

"Kagome!" The angry voice of Bella was calling for them. Kagome's eyes widened, she didn't think she was that close.

"Come on!" Alice ushered her to the car, and they both jumped in, and left not a second to soon to hear the frustrated cry of Bella.

Kagome blinked before laughing, "Well, that went well!" This caused the rest of the car to break out into laughter.

"You do know I am going to have to come back for my own car...right?" Kagome asked, as she saw them pull off the road, all Kagome could think was,  _'damn they drive fast!'_

"Of course. While we are doing the project, someone will go and pick it up." Rose reassured her, "Just leave the keys out and someone will get it."

Nodding Kagome plunked her keys out of her pocket, and handed them over to Emmett, but before she did so she narrowed her eyes, "If there is one scratch on my baby, you are going to have a  _painful_  death."

Emmett's eyes widened, before a grin formed on his face, "Will do, Kitten!"

"Kitten?" Kagome asked, when the Jeep came to a stop. Her eyes narrowed as she heard stifled laughter as they exited the vehicle.

Emmett's booming laughter bounced off the trees as he made his way toward inside the house, "Yes, Kitten."

Kagome growled, and was about to say something when a clear musical voice broke through the laughter, "Welcome home!...And who is your new friend?"

_**Spanish-Englsih_** _

_**Querida – Dear** _

_**Maldito mierda- Fucking shit** _

_**La atención de todos!- Attention everyone!** _


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

Kagome blinked and turned around to where the voice came from, there coming from an opening that led into another room was a woman, she looked about twenty-five, brown caramel hair, and smile on her face that lip up the room.

Blushing Kagome gave small smile, "Hello, I'm Kagome Higurashi."

The woman smiled at Kagome, as she took another step forward, "Welcome to our home, I'm Esme Cullen."

"Thank You for having me." Kagome looked around the room, and saw that Emmett was sitting on the couch with the others.

"Kagome came over to do a project with Jasper and me." Rose smirked, glancing at Esme. It was like they all knew something she didn't. Like they were keeping something hidden.

"That's nice." Esme said, as she gestured for her to come and sit down in the family room with everyone. Sitting down Kagome looked at Rose who had her smirk still in place.

"What project are you three doing?" Esme asked curiously, she seemed like she was really interested. Most mothers weren't that interested in kids homework, or that she remembered.

Grinning Rose answered, "We have to translate two books into Spanish." Jasper who was beside her gave a cough, making Kagome look at him weird.

Jasper gave her a small smirk and flashed an innocent look at his 'mother'. "Thanks to Rose, she made the teacher mad by speaking English in Spanish class and now we have to do two books while everyone else only has to do one." By the end of the sentence you could practically hear the 'woe is me' tone dripping from his every word.

Rose shot him an evil look while Kagome hid her small giggle behind her hand as Esme gave Rose a scolding look. "Now Rose that's not very nice. I expect you to pick up the slack since its your fault you have to do two books."

Rose seethed lightly but nodded her head a small but sexy pout on her lips. "Yeah, yeah."

Emmett laughed as he wrapped an arm around Rose's slim waist and pulled her closer to him making her huff lightly. "Aw its okay hun I can help out if you promise not to tell."

Jasper snorted lightly. "Aw, no thank ya Emmett. We'd never get anything done if you helped." He chuckled lightly as Emmett huffed at him but did nothing more as Esme gave them the look. The 'you two better stop it right now look.'

Kagome laughed lightly, loving how well they all interacted and wished her family could have been like them. She quickly shook that dark thought off and pulled her backpack off of her back and set in it her lap. "Well I think we should get started now, each book is about two hundred plus pages…"

Jasper nodded and scooted closer to her pulling out his own notebook and pencil. Rose let out a sad sigh and pulled the two books from her backpack and groaned. "This is going to suck."

Esme laughed as all three teens nodded sadly and began to work on their project Emmett hanging over the couch to bug them. "Well while you three do that I'll call Edward and tell him to go get your car. May I have your keys Kagome?"

Kagome blinked looking up from the Spanish to English dictionary in her hands a small blush on her face and nodded. "Yeah one sec." With that she dug one hand into her pocket and pulled out her keys yet again, before she could hand them over to Esme, Emmett swooped in and grabbed them.

"Thank you!" With a sly smirk he was out of the door before anyone could say anything.

Rose rolled her eyes as Kagome looked after him a small worried look on her face. "Don't worry he may be a dummy but he loves cars and would never endanger yours."

Kagome nodded lightly not knowing what to say. "Er…okay?" With that she went back to her dictionary.

Kagome was so involved with her work, having gotten through the first three chapters of the book, that she jumped and let out a load squeak when someone shoved a paper bag in front of her face. "Ekkk!" She blushed as she looked up from her tangled spot on the floor, where she had fallen when she jumped, and looked up at an amused Edward, the family's laughter echoing lightly in her ears. "Geez Edward! Way to give me a heart attack!"

Edward smiled lightly as he crouched down in front of her and once again held out the bag. "Sorry I tried getting your attention but you were in 'the zone'. Here it's some Chinese food from Woks Kitchen."

Kagome blinked and accepted the bag gratefully the scent of the delicious Chinese food making her mouth water and she realized she hadn't' eaten anything since lunch. "Thanks. Um should we eat it in the kitchen?"

Esme smiled from her spot on the couch and shook her head. "It fine if you eat in here. Besides we've all ready all ate. So it will be just you eating and I don't think you want to eat alone in the kitchen."

Kagome nodded as she placed the bag of food on the coffee table and began pulling out the spoils of war from the Chinese place. "Ohhh Beef and Broccoli! And wontons! My favorite! How did you know?"

Edward chuckled as he took her previous spot on the couch and shrugged picking up the forgotten dictionary. "Just a lucky guess now eat. I'll keep working on this."

Normally Kagome would have said no to his offer of help, feeling a sense of responsibility when it came to school work, but hey she was hungry and they had a deadline. So with a happy smile and a quick but cute 'let's eat' she dug into the food.

She had barely picked up the chopsticks when her cell phone began to ring and with a disappointed sigh she dug it out of her pocket and answered it. "Hello." She frowned at the voice that greeted her.

"Its me Bella get home now Dad wants to talk to you and let me just say I told you so. You're in so much trouble, you never should have slapped me or gone over to those disgusting Cullen's house."

Kagome frowned as Bella's snooty tone echoed in her ear. "I'm doing homework I'll come home when I'm done."

Bella snorted. "No come home  _now_." With that Bella hung up making Kagome huff in anger as she shoved her cell in her pocket and began angrily gathering her things and shoving them in her bag, ingoing the worried looks from the Cullen's.

Kagome quickly grabbed her books and dictionary from Edwards hands and shoved them in her bag. "Hey is Emmett back with my car yet? I need to go." She gave them a strained smile hopping Emmett was already back."

Esme nodded and held out Kagome's keys. "Yes, he got back half an hour ago…is everything okay hun?"

Kagome took the keys and gave another strained smile. "Yeah, its just something came up at him and I have to go. I'm really sorry about this I'll try and come over tomorrow I promise." With that she gave a small wave and ran out of the house into the pouring rain outside before anyone could offer any objections.

Everyone turned to Edward with questioning looks and he scowled. " _Bella_." He spit the name out like it was poison.

Rose hissed lightly as she got up to stand by the bay window and watched Kagome yank open her door and toss her bag into her car before getting in and slamming the door shut. She narrowed her eyes at Kagome's retreating car a small scowl on her red lips. "Damn that Bella bitch even now she's a thorn in our side."

Emmett sighed as he wrapped an arm around Rose's waist and lead her away from the bay window. "There, there hun I think we made great progress. Plus she did say she was coming over tomorrow as well."

Rose nodded the scowl still on her face as she cursed Bella Swan to hell and back.

Kagome fumed as she drove very quickly towards her uncle's house Bella's mean and nasty words ringing in her head. How dare she talk to her like that? She quickly pushed down her anger as she pulled up to the house and took a deep breath to steady herself as she parked her car, she had a bad feeling that something was going to happen. Her call from Bella earlier said it all.

She flicked the windshield wipers off, then cut the engine. She might as well get this over and done with. Nothing like the present! Taking a breath she picked up her school bag and headed into the house, Charlie was already here, the cruiser was proof of that, and Bella was here as well, her ratty old truck stuck out anywhere.

"Kagome? That you?" A gruff voice called out from the kitchen, she could hear the clinging of a fork being put down on a plate then the sound of someone getting up.

"Yes, its me." Kagome called back, knowing she couldn't get out of talking to him. It was just her luck she befriended the Cullen family, they were the only ones she really liked in town so far. She did like Angela though, from school. She seemed like the only other person in Forks she would get along with.

"Good. I was wondering when you would get home." Charlie sighed, he held out his left hand making Kagome look at him weirdly.

Sighing again Charlie said one word, "Keys."

Narrowing her eyes, she hesitantly gave him the keys. She didn't want to, but she also didn't want to start fighting right away either.

Charlie pocketed the keys and gestured for her to sit down, "I believe we have something to talk about." He started as he sat down, frown on his face. He wasn't enjoying having to sit her down and have a talk.

"Ok." Kagome murmured, sitting down so she could talk to him face to face, "What is this about." She was going to be quick and blunt about it. No use staling.

"I got a call from Bella, and talked to her again when I got home." Charlie sighed, he really didn't like doing this but he didn't want Kagome around the Cullen family either.

"What did she say?" Kagome snipped out, eyes narrowed. She had a feeling that Bella didn't tell the whole truth. Not that she expected here to, but still.

"She said you went somewhere with the Cullen's after school." He leaned back in his chair, eyes narrowed somewhat, "That and you slapped her speaking the truth at lunch."

Snorting Kagome glared at her Uncle, she loved him, she really did. There was just some things she knew he would choose before her, that was his daughter. He would believe anything she said, he loved her too much and didn't want to lose her, "I did slap her for a good reason, and I went to my friends house after school for more than one reason."

Charlie took a deep breath, "Kagome, I brought you here to help Bella, not hate her. I know the two of you never really gotten along, but your family. You becoming friends with the ones that hurt Bella isn't helping that hate, and more importantly I don't want you involved with that family."

Kagome stood up, glaring down at his seated form, "I can make friends with who I please. I actually really like the Cullen family. They are nice people. They are nicer to me then my own family. Did you ever think that I didn't want to come here, but owned it to you, Charlie." Kagome took a deep breath, "I love you Charlie I do, but I also know that you would pick Bella over me any day!"

Charlie looked at his niece shocked at her outburst, he knew there was truth to what she said, but he loved her. He just wanted the best for her, just like he did with Bella. He didn't want her to get involved with that family and see her hurt. He saw how hurt she was when his sister died along his niece and father. He saw how broken she was, and never wanted to see her hurt again.

"I still don't want you seeing that family. You can hate me, but stay away from them!" Charlie was now standing, trying to get through to her. He knew he wouldn't though, she was far to stubborn for her own good.

"I can do as I please!" Kagome snarled out, she was getting sick of what people were saying about her new friends. She really liked that family, she had a sense of belonging she hadn't felt in a long time. Kagome didn't want that taken away from her, not when she just found it, "Can I have my keys back, I am going to go for a drive."

"Your under my house while you are here, and under eighteen." Charlie growled out, he knew what was best for her. At least he hoped he did, "And the keys stay with me, if you want to go somewhere walk." With that he turned his heel and headed up the stairs, he was mad she wasn't listening to him, but he knew with time he would get to her.

"I told you, you should have listened to me." Bella's voice echoed in the room, she was standing at the kitchen door, eyes filled with amusement and resentment.

"I don't have to listen to a thing you say Bella, we don't get along. Never have." Kagome was glaring at her, lips pulled back in a snarl, "I don't have to listen to a twat like you."

Bella laughed, "But you will eventually. Charlie believes me more so then you." She had a smirk on her face, a wild look in her brown eyes, "If you know what is good for you, stay away from the Cullen's..."

She started her way up the stairs, but paused, "Better yet, stay away from everyone. No one likes a freak or an orphan."

Kagome glared at her retreating with eyes filled with tears, as she went out the door slamming it behind her as hard as she could. She would walk then, she would stay out of the whole night if it meant staying away from Bella. She had no right to bring up her families deaths.

Not caring that it was raining hard, Kagome walked down the street, her clothes already sticking to her body like a second skin. She just wanted to get far away. She had a feeling Bella did have a way to make her miserable, but she would do it right back at her.

Right now she wished she was back in Spain, least there she had a better life. She had friends, a job, and places to have fun. There was less rain too.

Laughing Kagome stopped walking, and sat on the grass off of the street, "I should have just stayed in Spain!" She fell back into the grass looking up into the sky as the rain pelted her freezing body. She could feel her own tears start to leak mixing into the rain.

Closing her eyes she took a deep breath trying to calm herself, she had heard a couple cars pass by every so often but blocked it out. She just wanted to wash everything away.

It felt like she was laying there for hours, when she heard the sound of car doors opening and a worried voice calling out to her, "Kagome? Honey?"

Opening her eyes she saw Esme Cullen standing over her, eyes filled with worry. Next to her stood a blond male, eyes filled with just as much worry, before Esme started speaking again, "Kagome? Are you alright? Why are you out here?"

Smiling Kagome closed her eyes, "Hi Esme. I'm fine. I just couldn't stay in the same house as Bella anymore." She tried to sit up but didn't have the strength, she must have been out her longer than she thought.

Sighing she groaned as a wave of dizziness hit her, "And now I just don't have the energy to move." Her head was starting to hurt too, but said nothing more. She felt stupid right now, as well as embarrassed.

Kagome felt someone kneeling down, and sit her up right. She opened her eyes again and saw the man wrapping what looked like a doctors coat around her shoulders then lifting her up, causing her to yelp in surprise.

She heard the two laugh, and before she passed out heard the man holding her bridle style introduce himself. He also said some more but couldn't quit keep up.

All she thought was his name before drifting off.

_Carlisle Cullen_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

Kagome groaned as she rolled over sluggishly in the bed she was in, curling in on herself and bringing her hands to rest by her face. She could hear people talking quietly and burrowed deeper in the warm blankets that surrounded her.

"She's….sick…cold…pills. The…rain…why?" The voice was smooth a deep it made her shiver lightly but she still didn't want to wake up. "Go…way…" Her voice was slurred as she screwed her eyes shut and tired to go back to sleep.

"Kagome dear you need to wake up." The voice was soft and caring and held an undertone of worry.

Kagome mumbled lightly. "No…sleepy…" She vaguely felt a large strong hand touch her side and give her a small but firm shake. "Kagome dear you need to get up. You've been out for a few hours. You have a cold and need to stay hydrated."

Kagome groaned but the hand shook her a bit more and with a small whimper she rolled over on ot her back and opened her glazed eyes. The first thing she saw was a pair of golden eyes that made her heart flutter. "Inu…Yasha?"

Carlisle blinked at the odd and foreign name but shook his head with his best 'charming doctor smile' in place and stood up straighter his hands clasped behind his back. "No dear, it's me Dr. Carlisle Cullen."

Kagome furrowed her eyebrows in confusion and blinked when hazy memories surged forward in her mind. "Oh…you helped me…"

Esme nodded and smiled sweetly as she came up behind Carlisle a glass of cold water in her hands and offered them to her. "Here dear drink some water, I'm sure you're thirsty."

Kagome nodded a small flushed blush on her face from the fever and sluggishly accept and took a gulp of water. Her body felt heavy and sluggish she just wanted to go back to sleep.

Carlisle watched as her eyes dropped lightly as she sipped at the water and gave her a small smile taking the glass from her hands before she dropped it. "I gave you some cold pills and it seems you are having a rather odd reaction to them. Are you allergic to any medication?"

Kagome blinked, no she wasn't but quickly her mind supplied that maybe it was her miko powers reacting badly with the processed medicine. Her body did just fine with natural herbs and remedies but when faced with modern day medicine it rebelled. So with a slow sluggish nod she agreed. "Yeah…that might be it."

Carlisle nodded and took a seat at the foot of the bed and gestured for Esme to come closer as well. He wanted to wait until she was more alert to ask her what she had been doing just laying on the ground during a rain storm but he could tell his 'wife' was very worried for the young girl. As was their other mates. So with a small sigh he gave her a boyish smile and decided to ask. "Kagome I know you're probably still a bit loopy from the pills but I must ask. What were you doing laying outside on the ground during a pouring rain? That's not very safe or healthy."

Kagome frowned, her blush from the fever darkening a bit in embarrassment. "Er well you see my uncle took away the keys to my car and I couldn't stand being in that house for one more second so I left." She didn't know why she was telling them such personal stuff but Esme gave off a very mothering and caring tone and Carlisle just seemed like the kind of person you could tell anything to and go to for any kind of advice you would ever need.

Carlisle sighed, "You could have really gotten sick if Esme and myself hadn't stopped." His gold eyes clashed with her blue ones, "Do you know how worried everyone was when I walked through the door with you soaking wet, limp in my arms?"

Kagome shook her head, a stab of guilt coursing through here. She really didn't mean anything by sitting out in the rain, it just felt nice. It felt like all her worries were washing away.

"I'm sorry." Kagome murmured, casting her eyes down. She really did feel bad now. Kagome wasn't used to someone taking care of her...it kind of felt nice.

Carlisle took a deep breath as Esme now spoke up, "It's fine dear. We know you didn't do it on purpose." She moved forward and gave her a kiss on the forehead, "Just next time, be more careful."

Kagome smiled, blush coming to her cheeks, "Yes Ma'am."

"Good." Esme smiled, before moving to the side-table. She put her hands inside a bowl of water, and handed the washcloth that was semi-wet. She handed it to Carlisle who pushed Kagome back down on the bed, before lightly laying it on her forehead.

Kagome let out a small yelp at the wet feeling on her forehead before letting a giggle loose, it seemed the medicine really was making her act loopy...or kind of like a happy drunk.

"I really shouldn't have given those pills to you..." Carlisle muttered under his breath, causing Esme to give a light laugh.

"I'm going to go get some more water, and tell the children she is alright." Esme told him, as she picked up the bowl and out the door.

"Hmmm, why are you being so nice to me?" Kagome asked, eyes half open as she looked at the man in-front of her.

A smile crossed Carlisle's face, "And why wouldn't I?"

Looking him strait in the eye she gave a week smile, and small laugh, "You're not human of course!" She giggled again as she saw the shocked look on his face, and what seemed to be the sound of something crashing downstairs.

"H...how do you know that?" His face showed pure shock on his face as well as fear. Kagome wondered why he would show fear...it wasn't like she was going to rat him out or anything.

"Your aura doesn't feel human." Kagome said sitting up, the washcloth falling off as she reached up and put her arms around his shoulders, "I don't care about you or your family being human." She flashed him a smile as she kept her arms around him.

"You are a strange human aren't you?" Carlisle asked with a chuckle, taking the scent of her in. He wanted to ask her more questions. Like what she meant by aura, but she needed her rest, but before he could say anything Kagome interrupted him with her giggling.

She looked up at Carlisle in the eyes he had his eyebrow raised in question as her arms tightened around his neck, "The girls at school were right about something..." This perked Carlisle's interest, and gave a light chuckle on what the gossip she was referring to.

"And what would that be?" His eyes, shifted to the door, where Esme came back in holding a bowl of water. She didn't' say anything, but gave a look of curiosity at the position they were in as she sat the bowl on the nightstand next to the bed.

"You are a DILF!" with that Kagome giggled, the drugs in her system not letting her think accurately as she slanted her lips over his. Kagome opened her mouth letting her warm tongue trace across his cold ones. Carlisle gave a soft growl, before opening his mouth letting her tongue met his own fighting for dominance. Carlisle shifted his sitting position so he was hovering over her, never breaking the kiss as his hands traced up her exposed arms to the nape of her neck.

Kagome shuddered under his though, as she weaved a hand threw his hair and let her tongue slide across his teeth, earning a purr like growl to escape from the man hovering above her.

"You purr?" Kagome mumbled pulling back slightly from him, she gave him a saucy smirk before leaning to kiss him again, "It's sexy!"

Carlisle groaned letting her take charge of the kiss, he had hard enough time trying to control himself. For vampires, when they find a bonded the full bonding happens in the same day. Here it couldn't though, all of the vampires in the house were having a hard time not claiming her, she was human and needed to understand what the connection was before that.

He broke the kiss letting Kagome breath in some air, her breath coming out in uneven breaths. Seeing her cheeks flushed and eyes have lulled with lust caused Carlisle to purr. He bent down and nuzzled the base of her throat giving a soft chuckled when she shivered. He needed to stop this while they were ahead, he needed to talk to his family.

"I think that is enough,  _gattino._ " He pulled back, untangling himself from her arms. He stood up and gabbed the washcloth and put it back on her forehead, "Sleep now. We have much to talk about when you awake."

Nodding Kagome gave a laugh, "Yes Doooctor!"

Carlisle gave a small chuckle as he walked out of the room closing the softly behind him and turned to his wife a small boyish smile on his face.

Emse rolled her eyes at him but smiled back and laced her arm through his and lead him downstairs to where the rest of the family was waiting. He quickly lost his boyish smile and took on his head of the family face.

The room was tense with emotions ranging from curiosity, to anger, to worry. He was very glad he wasn't Jasper at the moment.

Edward quirked his lips up lightly at that thought but quickly pushed it down. A deep frown marred his face as his parents took their seats on a love seat. Without even being asked to he started talking. "While you were talking with Kagome I saw everything that happened and Emmet you might want to keep a firm grip on Rose while I tell you what I saw."

Emmet frowned knowing that it was going to be bad and firmly wrapped a muscled arm around Rose's petite waist in an iron grip.

Rose scowled a small hiss already leaving her ruby red lips but did nothing else.

Edward sighed and took a deep breath, mainly out of habit, and began telling the family what he saw. By the time he was done everyone was livid and shaking with anger at the stupidly and pure pettiness that Bella showed.

Rose merely narrowed her eyes, a shade darker then they usually were, and opened her mouth to let out a viscous and blood curling hiss. "I want to kill her."

Carlisle sighed and shook his head at his daughter. "Rose calm down. We're all just as furious as you are but we can't stoop to her level. Plus it would only hurt us in the long run."

Rose snorted but bit her tongue holding back the numerous amounts of insults that wanted to escape her pretty little mouth.

Alice frowned lightly and leaned more against Jasper. "So what do we do? She's obviously not safe in that house but we can't just offer to let her stay with us. She barely knows us so it would seem weird to the other humans plus she  _knows_  we're not human…"

Edward nodded. "That is true you know how vicious people can be in high school she doesn't need that added stress and I don't know how she knows were not human but she does. She has since we first met her."

Carlisle hmmed gaining the attention of his family. "She mentioned smoothing about auras. I was tempted to ask her what she meant but she needs her rest. In the mean time I will do some research about auras and when she wakes up we can ask her more about them and how she knew we aren't human. Well…that is if the pills have worn off. I have never seen anyone react to simple cold pills the way she has."

Emmet snickered. "Yeah, then again I wouldn't mind getting a smooch from her." The teasing was light in his voice as was the undertone of perverseness.

Carlisle rolled his eyes, an unusual thing for him to do but his manly pride couldn't help but to swell at the thought that he had been the first to not only kiss Kagome but to  _be_  kissed by her.

Jasper pouted lightly. "I thought I was supposed to be the one to get her to come to us…"

Alice smiled at him and patted his hand that was resting on his lap. "Don't worry love I'm sure our plan will still work. I might have to dump you publicly and be very vicious about it but I'm sure it will work."

Jasper merely sighed and nodded pouting in his own way about not being the first to kiss Kagome like they had all planed.

Emmett let out a hearty chuckle as his brothers sulking form and turned to his father a stupid silly grin on his face. "So…I never pegged you as a pedo bear…" He laughed even as Rose smacked the back of his head rather painfully and laughed even harder as Edward gave him a blank look. "Technically speaking, genius, we're all pedo bears Emmett."

They all had a laugh at that, but stopped when they heard movement from Kagome. She was awake again, they had been talking for about an hour now.

"Hmm she is up faster than I thought she would be." Carlisle mumbled, glancing up the stairs where Kagome was.

Esme got up smiling at her family, "I will go check on her. I'll see if the medicine has worn off." She ran up the stairs at vampire speed and stopped when she came to the door to her and Carlisle's room. Opening the door she was greeted with the site of Kagome sitting on the bed, back turned towards her.

Kagome not hearing anyone come in just continued to stare at her surroundings trying to think where she was exactly. Thinking back to when she left Charlie's house, to laying in the rain, to being found by the Cullen's. Her eyes widened, remembering everything that accrued. The cold medicine making her act loopy, her kissing Carlisle, the confession of her knowing they weren't human.

"Kagome?" Esme's voice asked, her hand touching her shoulder making Kagome yelp in surprise and fall backwards onto the floor.

The next thing she knew was all the family running into the room while she was on her knees, in what looked like a man's dress shirt and in a set of lace underwear.

Kagome blushed staring at the people in-front of her. No one said anything until she heard a low whisper from what she could guess was Emmett, saying, "Daaamn."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Kagome looked up at everyone blush darkening as no one said anything. She was still seated on the floor, as she looked at them all, "Er...hi?"

A grin crept onto Emmett's face as he chuckled, "I didn't know it would be this easy to get you on your hands and knees."

Kagome's eyes got large, and her face reddened, she wasn't expecting this at all. Today had to be one of her worst days in Forks so far.

"Emmett!" Everyone yelled, as Rosalie slapped the back of his head. He really did know how to break the silence though; they all had to give him that.

"What?" Emmett cried, grin still in place as he looked at his family, "I'm not the only one thinking perverted thoughts am I?" He glanced at Edward who looked away. He would have been blushing if he was still human.

"Thought so...and you guys call me a pervert..." Emmett mumbled, as he looked back at the shocked Kagome.

Edward shifted slightly and sighed, before he looked towards Alice, "Why don't you guys get her some clothes, we'll meet you down stairs?"

Alice smiled, as she looked to Rose then Esme, "Sure, us girls will get her ready. One of you make her something to eat!" With that all the men left the room, but not before giving a last look to Kagome who was still seated on the floor in shock.

Rose rolled her eyes at her husband as he gave Kagome one last perverted grin and walked out of the room with his 'brothers' and 'father'. "Moron." Rose muttered under her breath and gave Kagome a small smile as Alice helped the poor stunned girl to her feet and sat her on the bed.

Alice looked over Kagome with a critical eye making Kagome fidget under the gaze. Alice then turned to Rose a serious look on her face. "I'm thinking a fitted dark green cashmere sweater with a light cream colored undershirt. With a pair dark blue fitted jeans and a pair of dark tan Uggs…maybe some Gucci earrings…no…maybe some plain gold earrings…and some silver bangles…" Alice continued to mutter to herself completely lost in her 'fashion designer' mode.

Rose rolled her eyes as she sat down next to Kagome on the bed, making Kagome epp and look down at her hands feeling odd that Rose's boyfriend had hit on her. Rose gave Kagome a small smile as she relaxed against the bed knowing her sister would take a long time figure out what she wanted to dress Kagome up in.

Emse shook her head lightly at her youngest 'daughter' and quietly left the room to get the outfit her and Rose knew Alice would chose in the long run. Seeing as two days ago Alice had taken them shopping to stock up on clothes for Kagome, having seen the young girl dressed in the finest of garbs and brand names in her visions.

Kagome looked down at her hands not really knowing what to say or do, it felt very awkward in the room. Then again what did you say to the wife of the man you kissed, the girlfriend of the guy who hit on you and the girlfriend of the guy you had a small crush on? Especially knowing they weren't human and that they had taken an interest in you. It wasn't that the fact they had they were non-human that worried her it was just the fact that they had already done so much for her.

She wasn't used to other people caring about her or taking care of her. She had been on her own for so long that it was foreign to her and made her a bit uncomfortable. Yet, she didn't want to appear rude so she just sat there twiddled her thumbs.

"Kagome are you ok sweetheart?" Esme asked as Kagome refocused on her surroundings to see all three women looking at her in concern.

Smiling Kagome blushed, "Yes I'm fine. I am just not used to being taken care of." She could tell they were taken back a bit by that, but said nothing as they exchange looks with one another.

"I'm fine really." Kagome turned towards Alice, "So what am I wearing today?"

Laughing Alice held the outfit out for her. It was a black and red plaid skirt with a white blouse with plaid tie. It was something she liked for sure. She had something similar to this outfit back at her uncles house. Looking up she smiled at Alice, "Thank you, I love the outfit."

"Where can I change?" She asked, looking around. The room was luxurious, and was a room she wouldn't mind staying in. (link to how room looks on profile, under Cullen home album)

"The bathroom is on the other side of the wall." Emse supplied, smiling. Kagome nodded in thanks, and got up to make her was stopped by Alice.

"Oh! I forgot your socks and probably want new underwear. The ones you have are what you had on when you came here...I went out and bought some new ones for you!" Alice said eyes frantic in remembrance, which only caused Kagome to blush even more.

"Y-yes that would be nice. I'm gonna change while you go get those." Kagome stuttered, hurrying into the bathroom hearing the tinkling laughter of Esme and Rosalie.

Kagome sighed as she walked into the bathroom, today was getting weirder and weirder. She sat the clothing down on the sink and took in the bathroom, muttering under her breath, "They sure do like things done big."

She unbuttoned the shirt and threw it on the other side of the sink. She glanced down at her body, the scar on her side apparent. She traced over the scarring lightly. It seemed like it was yesterday when she was in feudal era running around with her friends. She missed them greatly.

Hearing a gasp behind her Kagome looked to see Alice, who had her eyes locked on the scar she had been tracing.

"What happened?"Alice asked, eyes wide, taking in the other small scars that marred her skin.

Kagome smiled lightly and shook her head at Alice. "I'll tell you later. Now is not the time." Alice nodded her head her eyes still full of worry as she handed over Kagome the underwear. "Okay...we'll be waiting outside come out when you're done."

Kagome nodded and took the offered underwear and gave Alice a small reassuring smile. "Okay thanks." With that Alice left the room her thoughts going a mile a minute.

Once Alice was gone Kagome let out a small sigh. How stupid of her to let her guard down now they would have questions.

Questions she would have to answer. With a sigh and a shake of her head she slowly got dressed dreading the questions that were going to be asked.

Once she was fully dressed and ran her hand through her hair to sloppily comb it she squared her shoulders and exited the bathroom. She entered the room she was in earlier and noticed that the whole family, minus Jasper, was once again in the room and offered them a small smile. "I know we have a lot to talk about so shall we just get it out of the way?"

Carlisle gave her an encouraging smile and nodded. "Of course dear but let's do it downstairs, you'll be more comfortable plus we have to feed you." He gave Kagome a teasing smile which she returned.

Kagome nodded and followed the family out of the room and into the living room. Once there she sat down on the seat she had been sitting on earlier that day when she was doing homework with a soft sigh, "I take it we have a lot to talk about?"

"That we do darlin'." Came Jasper's answer for the family. He had just come out of the kitchen and was holding a small bowl and a glass of orange juice. He handed it to her and sat down next to Alice not that far where she, herself, was sitting.

"Here ya go. Breakfast." He handed her the bowl and sat the glass on the end table next to the couch.

Kagome smiled and gave a small thank you as she looked into the bowl, "What is it?" She wasn't much of a breakfast person, but whatever he made it smelled good.

"Its oatmeal with bananas and cinnamon." Jasper supplied as she took a bit out of it. It was really good, she looked up and told him so earning a laugh from him.

"I guess you all heard already what happened?" Kagome asked, taking another bit of her oatmeal. She felt the shift in the air, and took that as a yes.

"Ok I take that as a yes." Kagome mumbled, glancing around the room, "We have a lot to talk about don't we?" It was more of a statement then a question. She knew they had to talk about. Like what happened in the bedroom with Carlisle for one.

Carlisle nodded taking the role of the head of the family. "Yes we do, we know you know we're not human but the question is how?"

Kagome sighed as she leaned back on the couch the warm bowl of oatmeal in her hands and stared at the steam that rose from the bowl. "I'm a miko, a priestess. I have the power to read aura's among other things. Like healing, erecting barriers, and destroying things that are less than human. I've had these powers since I was fifteen…" She then launched into the fairytale that had been her life her gaze never lifting from the steam that slowly cooled until the oatmeal was luke warm.

"After the jewel was complete everyone decided it would be better if a pure wish was made. A wish to free the souls of the Shikon. There came consequences from that wish though. I lost my family. It still wasn't that pure of a wish." Kagome's eyes shinned with tears remembering how it was her fault her family died. That wasn't supposed to happen. They weren't to get involved.

"What was the cost?" Jasper whispered, having a feeling he knew what he was from the emotions poring off her and the look on her face.

Kagome smiled bitterly, "It was the cost of my family. My mother, grandfather and little brother were all killed needlessly because of me. The wish I made killed them all." She took a deep breath, "After that a dropped out of school. Locking up the shrine and the belongings, while taking only taking all the money I could get as well as special belongings." She looked around to try to gauge the reactions going through everyone but they kept their faces blank most of the time.

"I traveled a lot. I went everywhere, until I came to Italy. I stayed there for three months. I loved learning the language and about the culture there. There was something off in the city though. Volterra. I didn't like it so I left and went to Spain where I stayed until I got a call from Charlie." She remembered the day clearly. He called begging her to come help her cousin, she hadn't been acting like herself since her breakup.

"Charlie called, wanting me to come here, to help Isabella." She glanced around when she heard growls resonate around her, "I owed it to him since he helped me with the funerals and that is how I ended up living in Forks, Washington living with one of the people I hate."

Shifting her eyes she looked at all the Cullen's, "So what is your story? What are you?" She had been wanting to know this since she met them at school. It had been bugging her beyond belief!

Carlisle shifted looking at Kagome, "We are vampires." He said it bluntly, he had a feeling if they tiptoed around it she would get mad.

Blinking Kagome looked around at the room, "Really. Vampires?" She hadn't been expecting that, that was for sure, "Like 'I want to suck your blood.' vampires?"

When she said that the whole room broke into laughter, she had said it in the accent too which made it even better for them. She was taking it surprisingly well. More so then they had anticipated, but after hearing her past they shouldn't be.

"Vampires are different then the stories everyone has been told." Edward informed, as grin split across his face at her mental images.

"Sooo why are you, vampires, being nice to me? And what makes you different?" Kagome was curious, she had been out of the supernatural world she had missed it some. She didn't miss all the death, but missed all the special things

Rose decided to take this part of how they were different, "It is better to just forget anything about what you have heard about vampires. We are strong...a lot stronger than humans. We are really fast too. We are different then most 'covens' though. We drink animal blood." She proceeded to tell her the difference between the two. How they are transformed, the blood-lust. She didn't leave anything out. She was being blunt and strait to the point.

Kagome sighed, "Vampires are different than I expected." When Carlisle first said they were vampires she didn't think the vampire she had in her mind was that different to the real thing. She looked back at Rose, "You still didn't tell me why you are being so nice to me."

Carlisle sighed, "I think we should each tell you our stories, and what it means to be in our family. Then we can exchange questions. Does that sound alright?"

Kagome nodded, "That sounds fine with me."

Leaning back into his seat Carlisle started, "I am the 'leader' of the coven you can say. I started it. It started..." Carlisle went on to explain his story and how he came to live off animals. Went to the Volturi, which he told her about. Then Edward, Esme, Rosalie. They were all changed by Carlisle. Alice went next explaining how she woke up alone with no memory and only her vision guide her. Jasper went last explaining his life. His hardships.

After all was told Kagome sighed, "You all have had hard lives." They all did. They lived forever. Had been through so much, and she had a feeling they weren't done sharing.

Her feeling was proved right when Edward cleared his throat to gain her attention. "We have but so have you and we think we know why. You're meant to meat us Kagome…" He then went on to explain about the family bond, that he had thought Bella was the one and when he told her what he was telling her she was disgusted by them and broke his heart.

By the time he was done Kagome had never been as disgusted with Bella as she had been then. "That bitch! I know it's a lot to take in but still…she should have tried to understand. Stupid human." Everyone was amused by her words yet confused by her statement.

"You don't consider yourself human?" It was Esme's light voice that asked the question.

Kagome merely gave them a blank stare and they all cracked a smile. "Oh…I guess not huh?"

Kagome shook her head. "I haven't considered myself human in a very long time. None the less I feel I have to apologize for Bella's behavior the stupid twit."

Emmett gave a loud laugh and reached over to ruffle her hair making her huff. "No wonder you're meant to complete family. You were made for us."

Kagome froze at that statement her hands still wrapped around Emmett's in an attempt to shove his hands away. "WHAT?" Her voice was loud and cracked with emotion.

Rose shot Emmett a glare and turned to Kagome placing a hand on her knee in a clamming way. "You see Kagome there's one last thing you need to know about us…"

She had a feeling this was going to throw her for a loop as she waited for one of them to explain. Edward was the one to continue, "For Vampires we have bonds. These usually help us find our mates. We knew who they were when we first met one another. Some vampires act on it, but it hurts the vampire or vampires. Finding a bonded is like a lifeline." Edward paused glancing around the room, "I guess another term I could use is mate. It is forever. No one can replace them, no matter how hard one tries."

Kagome sat there face blank, "So I am your bonded? To all of you? Female and male?" This was a shock to her. She didn't have anything against same sex relationships but she never really thought she would become part of that.

"Yes. That is correct." Alice came forward holding a long rectangle box out as she opened it. Kagome looked up at them. It was a sliver necklace with a sapphire heart which became another heart, and in the middle was a crest of some sort.

"This is the Cullen crest. We want you to except this." Carlisle softly said, watching her movement like a hawk along with the others, "We want you to except all of us. Let us love you."

"I...um ..I..." Kagome couldn't even form a full sentence, she was in shock. She didn't' know what to do.

"Please give us a chance?" Alice whispered voice low and soft, she had a hard time picking it up. She looked at everyone in the room each had hopeful expressions on their face. Then she looked back down at the necklace.

Could she except it?

Kagome stared at the necklace in awe knowing that if should took it, it would seal her fate. She would be theirs...and they would be hers. It was a very hard and difficult choice because it involved everyone in the room. She took a deep breath, closing her eyes for a second and nodded opening them once again.

Her choice had been made.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7:** _

Her decision firm, she grabbed the necklace and placed it round her neck clasping it and letting her hand rest on the crest. "I...I will give this...us a try but know that I'm not one hundred percent sure right now. It's just I know from experience that demons can get very territorial and I assume that same can be said for vampires no matter what kind of blood they drink."

Carlisle smiled happily. "Yes, and we fully understand. We don't want you to feel pressured but we accept you trying to make an effort."

Kagome blushed and nodded letting her hand rest in her lap and blinked when she lightly hit the bowel of now cold oatmeal. "Oh...I guess I should eat huh?" Everyone laughed lightly at her.

Esme nodded happily, on cloud nine, "Eat up dear school starts in a few hours." Kagome nodded and ate her food like she was told. It didn't take her long to finish her food, right when she was done Jasper took the dishes and disappeared then reappeared.

Kagome blinked at how fast he was before looking at the amused expressions of the vampires. Yeah, that was going to take some getting used too.

Sighing she could see that they were all a little nervous on what to do around her, "Do you think I could go outside and think for awhile?" she could see the worry in all their eyes but Edward was the one to speak up.

"That's fine..."His voice held no emotion as his face was blank. She wasn't going to back out or anything she just needed time to clear her head after the shock she went threw...that and what was going to happen with Charlie and Bella.

Seeing Edward give a sigh of relief he looked at her for a long second before leaning back into his seat, "We should probably be getting you back to get your stuff in an hour...so one of us will come get you when its time to leave."

Nodding Kagome stood up and headed out the front door. She really needed time to think. She didn't know how to take all this in right away. She was going to be yelled at for sure when Bella gets knowledge of what has transpired.

She sat down by the border of the forest, her back on one of the trees. She had a lot to try to figure out. Nothing was going to be simple anymore, that was a given. She didn't know if she was happy out finding everyone, or just plain confused. She was going to go with the confused part.

Kagome gave another sigh, as she closed her eyes. Life was really starting to feel messed up. She knew she had a connection with all the Cullen's, but didn't know how to go about it. Was she gonna be said to be Edward's girlfriend in public? Or was that gonna be one of the other members. Knowing how Charlie was going to act about this, made her groan.

"God really likes to mess with me." Kagome muttered, hitting the back of her head on the bark of the tree.

"God works in mysterious ways...and I wouldn't recommend doing that to your head again. You can hurt yourself." Kagome jumped, thinking, ' _damn don't they make any noise._ ' She needed to pay more attention too, they shouldn't be able to sneak up on her like that, and now it has happened more than once.

Kagome looked at Carlisle who had a small smile on his face, "Yes God does work in weird ways, but to me it seems like he has it out for me." It really did feel that way to her. She lost a lot, and put her in different situations. Who wouldn't think that after all that has happened to her?

Sighing Carlisle leaned down so he was at her height, "I know this isn't what you were expecting. I am truly sorry for that." He had a pained look on his face as he continued, " I know you may not like is right now for telling you, you our are mate...but..."

"Stop." Kagome said holding her head up, "I know this was intentional. I don't blame any of you for it." She took a deep breath, looking him in the eye with a smile, "Its not a normal situation...but I am willing to try to get to know all of you, and if I fall in love with you all so be it. I don't know what the outcome will be...all I can do is try."

Carlisle let out a breath, "I know...we all thank you for that..." He gently ran a hand down her cheek, "You are a special woman _,_ _ **gattino. Grazie**_ _"_

 _A_ blush former on her cheek and let a giggle escape her mouth. She may be have doubts on the relationship, but she does like being around them.

" _ **Gattino?**_ _"_ Carlisle asked, confused look on his face as she blushed even more. This woman did confuse him, but make him smile at the same time.

Kagome let out another giggle, "You know you sound rather sexy talking in Italian, Carlisle." She flashed him a smile, as shocked passing threw his features, "You should do it more often,..." she paused, a sly smirk on her face, " _ **amore.**_ "

Emotions flashed threw his eyes making Kagome pause wondering if she should have called him that, she stood up and gave him a weary grin.

"You really are something." He chuckled, standing up joy was now in his eyes clearly for her to see, making her take a sigh of relief.

"Why thank you kind Sir." She gave a curtsy, and batted her eyelashes playfully.

Carlisle gave a bow, taking her hand in his to give a kiss on the inside of her wrist, "Not a problem My lady."

Taking her hand back she came closer to Carlisle and wrapped her arms around his neck, "Thank you for making me feel better. And giving me time."

Carlisle breathed in her sent pulling her closer, "Take all the time you need." He meant it too. He wanted her to take her time to get to know them, understand how deep their feeling were for her.

She nodded in thanks and stepped back looking at him in thanks, "I think getting to know you all will be fun." Carlisle who chuckled and gave her a smile, eyes still shinning with mischief, "Care to repeat that again?"

Kagome gave him a teasing smile, "Well, your all aren't that bad. I could get used to you." The next thing she knew she was in Carlisle's arms and over his shoulder as she gave a small shriek of surprise. .

"Not that bad?" a boyish smiled crossed his face, "Come now,  _ **gattino**_ , you know you like us." Kagome just laughed, as he shot her another grin.

"Ok ok...i might like you all..."Kagome felt him set her on the ground at her confession, when he did she took off running back to the house, as she yelled over her shoulder, "Somewhat at least!"

He let out a chuckle as he fallowed after her, everything felt complete now. He could hear the laughter of his family from inside. Yes, everything would work out fine.

Kagome sat in the front seat of the car, they were going to drive her home so she could have her car and school things. She had already said her goodbyes for the day to Carlisle and Esme and waited for the rest of the family to pile into the car as she fiddled with the necklace that now was around her neck.

It was a beautiful necklace, and felt she didn't deserve it yet. Hearing someone clear their throat she was greeted with the site of everyone in the car, causing a blush to form on her cheeks while thinking, ' _damn mind reader.'_

"You really do deserve it Kagome." Edward whispered, a small smile on his face as he started the car, "You deserve it and much more."

Not saying anything she leaned back and closed her eyes she didn't really feel like talking at the moment. She just felt like taking all the information she learned and absorbing it.

It hadn't taken long for them to get to her Uncles. She sighed as she unbuckled her seat-belt.

"Kagome?" she heard Alice call her name, she turned to look at her a curious look on her face.

"Yes?" her blue eyes still connected her Alice's own golden ones.

Alice gave her a small smile, "Don't think to hard. We do love you, it is different for vampires then humans when we love." There were comments of agreement from the others in the car, "Just please don't keep us waiting too long...OK?" Her voice was soft and laced with emotions.

"Alright." She whispered as she got out of the car, "Thanks for the ride, I'll see you guys at school."

They all gave a nod, as Edward chuckled, "I'll see you in first period." With that they all gave a small goodbye and zipped out of site faster then the normal speed limit.

Kagome laughed, "The supernatural and their need for speed!" She shook her head and took a deep breath and headed inside.

When Kagome walked through the door the smile that was on her face dropped as she saw what was waiting for her, "Bella."

Bella had a scowl on her face, eyes narrowed, "Why did you just get out of Edward's car?"

Kagome could swear there was a hint of jealousy behind the disgust in her voice but shrugged it off, "I was getting a ride, Carlisle and Esme found me in the rain before I passed out." Kagome looked at Bella who's face was showing more and more anger as she continued, "They took care of me. Edward and the others gave me a ride home so I can get my things and car."

Sneering Bella walked closer to Kagome so they were only a couple feet away, "You really should stay away from them."

Lifting an eyebrow she cocked her head to the right, "And why should I listen to you Isabella?" She came here to help her, not like she was told that, but still she could be nicer to family. Then again, it wasn't like she was doing the same. Kagome was being civil.

At least, somewhat civil.

"Because they are dangerous." She ground out, her brown eyes hard as she looked over Kagome.

Blinking Kagome smiled sweetly, "Oh yes, I know that." She couldn't help but smile inwardly as she saw emotions pass threw her cousins face a mile a minute.

Bella glared at her, hands tightening at her sides, "What do you  _ **know**_  exactly." She wanted to know if Kagome knew what they were. If she did there must be a reason, it took her weeks to find out what they were and the Cullen's went straight out and told the one person in the world she hated the truth. It wasn't likely.

The grin on Kagome's face grew, "I know everything you know." with this Kagome tried to make her way upstairs to get her things.

Bella's hand flew out and stopped Kagome from moving anymore, "Just because you know doesn't mean a thing." She smirk grew as she hid her anger, "They will toss you out eventually. You're nothing."

Hurt coursed through Kagome, she knew it wasn't true but it still hurt to hear it, "You know nothing!" She hissed it out as she tore her arm out of Bella's grip.

Bella laughed a bitterly, "HA! I know more then you think!" She didn't want Kagome near the Cullen's. They still belonged to her, they were still her vampires. Even if she hung around wolves she was still the vampire girl.

Growling Kagome snapped, she couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't stand by having Bella tell her that she wasn't wanted, "You know nothing you brat!"

"Brat? Your being a selfish whore!" Bella yelled back, "You came here into my life, and hanging around with my ex and his family!"

Kagome who was livid glared, "I am doing that because I am their bonded!" She took the necklace that was hanging under her shirt to show her. The crest of the Cullen family making her eyes widen.

Bella looked at Kagome in pure horror, "No you can't be!" The tone she used was utter belief, hate, and longing. Before she knew it Bella made a grab for the necklace.

"Hands off!" Kagome snarled stepping away from Bella who had a crazy look in her eyes.

"NO! That should have been mine!" Bella yelled, still trying to grab the necklace, "I should have been part of the family, but they turned out to be fucking each-other!"

She kept on ranting, tears in her eyes, "Edward's love wasn't mine anymore! He had six others!" she screamed, "It should have only been me! Not them! Not you!...especially not you! Only  _ME!_!"

Bella kept on yelling, "It shouldn't have been you. No one should want you!" Her voice was turning hysterical now, "No one should ever love you! You only make things die!"

Not being able to take it anymore Kagome's blue eyes flashed, as she brought her hand back and balled it into a fist before she let it loose connecting with Bella's face.

All Kagome heard was a scream and the sound of bone braking, after that Kagome looked down at her hand in shock. It felt good to punch her, but she didn't mean to. It was pure instinct.

While Kagome was looking at her hand in shock Bella took her chance clutching her hand over her nose as she kept her tears at bay, pushing Kagome as hard as she could.

The next thing that happened shocked them both, Kagome went flying back right into the glass coffee table. It broke as Kagome hit the floor her head slamming onto the floor as darkness over came her.

Bella glared down at the form of her cousin who was blacked out from the push. She clutched her still bleeding nose and moved forward, putting her foot on Kagome's chest she leaned down and fingered the necklace with the Cullen Crest. Hate flashed threw here yes, as she sneered at Kagome, "This is mine now!" She yanked the necklace off pushing her foot into Kagome letting the glass pierce her skin.

"You should have listened to me Kagome." Bella laughed, eyes filled with glee, "Now look what you made me do!" She took one of her blood coated hands and ran it over the necklace, before bringing it around and clipping it together.

She turned and left the room, grabbing her keys to her truck. She was going to go to the hospital, she couldn't wait to tell Charlie what she did to her. He would always take her side, she knew he did it to make up for some lost time. That and he believed her to be innocent.

She was far  _far_  from it.

She gave Kagome one last look as she clutched the necklace in her hand before headed out to go to the hospital to get her nose fixed. It hurt like hell, but first she needed to make a call.

Her cell rang a few times before the gruff voice of her father answered, "Hello?"

Bella grinned, it was time to start the show, she gave a sniff and sob, before answering, "Dad..."

"Bella? What's wrong?" His voice showed the clear sign of worry, and the hint of panic. She grinned, this was far too easy.

"Its Kagome...I..." Bella started off, she was going to give this performance all she got, "I didn't mean too...we got into a fight."

"What do you mean? What happened?" His voice was becoming more and more panicked by the minute. It seemed all she needed to say is Kagome and fight to get him in gear.

"I...we got into a fight." Bella fake sobbed, "and ...she punched me..."

"WHAT?" Charlie's voice was clear, and filled with anger. Bella could also hear disbelief.

"She...she ...punched me...and I ended up pushing her..."Bella inserted more fake sobbing, before she continued, " I didn't mean too...she is unconscious...I pushed her ..and she fell...she fell!"

"It's all right honey. I'll be right there." Charlie urgently told her, Bella could hear shuffling. He must be getting ready to leave that second.

"I...I was going to head to the hospital...my nose...its bleeding...I...can you take care of Kagome?" Bella breathed out, making her voice sound hysterical.

"Can you make it to the hospital? The blood isn't making you feel sick is it?" Bella grinned, blood hadn't really bothered her much since the James incident.

"No...I..."Bella started, taking a deep breath, "I'm fine...I can make it just fine...I'm just worried about Kagome..." She pulled a face as she told this lie. She really wasn't worried, she hoped she left a nice mark on her, " I really didn't mean to Dad."

She could hear Charlie sigh, "I know...I'll come home now...I'll meet you at the hospital with Kagome...just take care of yourself OK?"

Bella's face split into a grin, "Yes Dad...I'll see ya then..bye." She hung up not waiting for him to reply, as a hysterical laugh left her.

She started her truck still laughing, "This is my payback Kagome..." Bella grinned, "You should have never have messed with me.."

As she put her truck in drive she gave a sinister grin at the house, "I'm going to make you wish you never came here." With that she made her way towards the hospital, giddy at the thought of when Kagome arrived. Today is a good day

A good good  _good_ day!

Kagome groaned as she felt someone shaking her lightly, calling out her name. Opening her eyes she was greeted with the site of her Uncle.

"Charlie?" Kagome mumbled out, eyes still hazy.

"Kagome? Come on. Lets get you to the hospital." Charlie sighed, helping her get off the glass table shards. He never thought this would happen, if he did he would have never left them alone, "Bella called me and told me what happened..."

Kagome was still a little disoriented, and let him pull her to the police car as he sighed, "Really Kagome, fighting with her. I thought you were more mature then that."

"I didn't start it!" Kagome growled out, she was getting pissed. She may still be not all there, but she understood what was going on. The blame was going all to her. Not Bella.

 _Never_ Bella.

"That isn't what I was told, young lady. Now sit down." Charlie ordered, he felt bad doing this but Bella had never lied before so he believed her when she told him what happened.

"And what were you told!" Kagome inquired, "That I started it? That I attacked poor Bella?" She knew she should have kept her temper but it was hard. Bella was making everything in her life hard.

Charlie's hands tightened on the steering-weal as he took off towards the hospital, "We will talk about this later when we come back from the hospital, but as far as anything goes your grounded."

Kagome was about to make a snappy come back when she felt her cell phone vibrate. Taking it out of her pocket, she gave a sigh of relief at the name flashing on the screen.

_Alice_

_**Bold italics: Italian** _

_**Gattino- Kitten** _

_**Grazie- Thank You** _

_**amore- Love** _


	8. Chapter 8

**_Chapter 8:_ **

Kagome opened her phone, "Hello?"

She was greeted with the relived sigh of Alice, "Kagome...I'm sorry. I didn't see what happened until it was too late." Kagome smiled softly, she could hear the worry and regret.

"It's not your fault. I'm on my way to the hospital now...Charlie is giving me a ride." Out of the corner of her eye she could see her Uncle pay a lot of attention to her. He had a guess already who she was talking and by the frown on his face, he didn't like it one bit.

"School already started, since you wanted to know." Kagome smiled, yes she did want to know Alice was on top of things already, "I slipped out to use the 'bathroom' so I could call you."

"You really should have just stayed in class, I'm fine." Kagome insisted, she was, well, for the most part at least.

"You're not fine."Alice hissed. Kagome paled a little, she was mad, "You have glass in your pack, a big bump on your head, a twisted ankle, as well as some bad bruising on your back."

"It still isn't all that bad." Kagome huffed, glaring at the phone. She'd had way worse then this before, so what was the big deal.

"Stop glaring at the phone, and listen to me." Alice instructed, "The rest of us at school will be leaving and meet up with you at our house when first period is over." She took a deep breath and was silent for a second.

"Alice?" Kagome called, worried, "Alice? You still there?"

"Yeah...I'm fine." Alice breathed, "Just a vision...I'm going to give you a warning now. Carlisle is going to be furious. Don't be surprised if he does something out of character...all right?"

Kagome bilked, and nodded, "All right?" She was unsure what that meant exactly, but the others told her 'never bet against Alice'. She would take their word for it.

"Ok, We are pulling up to the hospital now. I will see you soon?" Kagome questioned, she didn't know if she was going to go back with Charlie or stay at the hospital.

"You will be going back with Charlie...and Bella..."Alice stated, growling at Bella's name when she said it, which made Kagome smile, "You won't stay long though. I see you leaving right away. You are fighting with Bella on the way back, and want to leave as soon as you can."

"Ok, anything else?" Kagome asked, wanting to say more but couldn't with Charlie in the same car as her.

"Yes...When you go over to our house. Carlisle will be there...Just follow what you're feeling. That is all the advice I can give you. Good Luck...see you when we get home." Kagome looked at the phone funny as Alice hung up.

"Bye." Kagome muttered to the phone even though no one was on the other line. She wanted to know what Alice meant by follow how she is feeling. Something was up, that was for sure.

"We're here." Charlie gruff out, turning off the engine of his cruiser. Kagome nodded, wincing as she stepped out of the car. Her miko powers were already healing her. Most of everything was healed, or so she guessed by the burning sensation she was feeling. That usually only happened when she was healing.

Kagome limped her way into the hospital next to her uncle and wanted to roll her eyes as nurses rushed over to her in worry. Quickly she was forced to sit in a wheel chair as questions were fired at her from left and right.

"What happened?" Kagome sighed and looked at the young nurse. "I took a spill into a glass table it's really not as bad as it looks…" She trialed off noting the nurses look of horror and turned to Charlie.

"Does she have any allergies?" Charlie looked away a small blush of shame on his face and rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. "Er..I'm not sure I'm just her uncle look not to seem rude but would it be okay if I left her with you? You see my daughter is here somewhere too."

The nurse lost her sweet smile but nodded stiffly at him. "Sure, I'll send someone to find you when she's all patched up."

Charlie nodded taking note of her frigid tone and with a quick "Thanks." He went to go find Bella.

The nurse turned to Kagome and gave her a small smile as she started wheeling her into a room in the back asking her routine questions. "Any allergies?"

Kagome nodded, "Yeah. I can't have most of the medical products made today. So I think it would be best if you just removed the glass out of my back and wrapped me up in some bandages. We should also wrap up my ankle to reduce the swelling."

The nurse blinked at how professional the young girl sounded as she wheeled her into an examination room and shut the door behind them. "Have you taken some nursing classes?"

Kagome shook her head as the nurse helped her onto the examination table. "No, I'm just really clumsy."

The nurse gave a small laugh and stepped back nodding her head at the young woman. "I'll be right back with the doctor will you be okay?"

Kagome nodded. "Yeah, I'll be fine." The nurse nodded and walked out of the room to quickly find the nearest doctor.

Kagome sat on the examination table, waiting for the doctor to come. She gave a sigh and shifted, she just wanted to get out of here. The way everyone was looking at her made her feel uncomfortable, she had a feeling Bella spread some gossip about her. Sprouting out lines before she even got to the hospital, "Just my luck."

"I wouldn't call it luck, kitten." Carlisle stated, walking into the room. His eyes were narrow, and his posture was straight. OK, yup. He was pissed. Just like Alice said.

"Carlisle." Kagome mumbled, looking up as he closed the door and sat down his clipboard. She felt his burning stare even though she was looking down at the floor. The room was thick with tension, ' _Yup he is definitely pissed_.' Kagome thought, taking a shaky breath.

"You really know how to get into trouble don't you?" Carlisle whispered taking a step towards her, bringing her into his arms, "I heard some things from the nurses and came here when I heard." She felt his arms tighten around her.

"I'm fine." Kagome muttered, she could feel him slightly shaking as he held her. Taking a deep breath Kagome looked up, "I'm already healed for the most part. Just a headache now."

She brought her hand to his cheek, and smiled when he leaned into it and kissed her palm, "I wasn't expecting this to happen...Bella and I got into a fight...she found out I was your bonded."

Carlisle growled, taking a step back, "So she pushed you into a glass table? That is her justification?" He was mad beyond belief, they had just found her and he didn't want to take any chances of her getting hurt. He took a deep breath, reigning his beast in, which wanted him to make her see reason. That she shouldn't go through anything like this ever again, and she should have stayed home where he knew where she was safe.

"No...she saw the necklace. I showed it to her. She flipped." Kagome looked up and saw his face was showing pure rage, his usually golden eyes were pitch black.

Carlisle let out a low hiss as he pulled away from Kagome so as to not accidentally hurt her. His whole body was shaking as he turned to the table next to him and picked up the tweezers to pull the glass from her back.

Kagome sighed feeling guilty for making him worry so much and reached out a hand to tug on his coat lightly. "I'm sorry." Her voice was soft and light.

Carlisle sighed as he shook his head to clear his angered mind and turned to Kagome a small loving smile on his face and cupped her face with the hand that wasn't holding the tweezers. "You are to kind Kagome…that's what I love about you. Now take off your shirt please." He smirked as she blushed. "I need to get the glass out of your back."

Kagome blushed at the boyish smile he shot her and nodded not meeting his gaze as she pulled her tattered shirt off and laid down on the examination table. She hissed as her flesh met the cold surface of the table and blushed as her nipples hardened under her light black lace bra. She gasped as she felt Carlisle undo her bra with one hand and push the straps out of the way.

"Relax Kagome I need to make sure I get all of the glass out. Alright love?"

Kagome nodded bracing herself for the sting of the glass shards being removed shard by shard.

It was an agonizing half hour later that all the glass was removed. Carlisle had to re-break her skin in some places because it had healed over the shards. It was not a fun experience and she loathed Bella more than ever at the moment.

She jumped lightly as Carlisle wiped the dried blood off of her back with a warm wet washcloth. "Thanks." He hmmed in response and washed her back once he was done he laid a kiss on the small of her back and then kissed his way up to the nap of her neck. Once there he pulled away and turned to face the nurse who he knew would be walking through the door any second.

"Nurse Jackie can you please go find some clothes for our young lady?" The nurse paused having just opened the door to ask if Dr. Cullen needed any help and nodded. "Uh, sure I'll be back as soon as I can."

Kagome giggled as she sat up a hand covering her breasts and shook her head at Carlisle. "Your vampire senses?" He chuckled his eyes taking in her exposed skin and nodded. "Of course."

"How long until she comes back?" Kagome asked, curious. She did feel a little embarrassed about being in what she was at the moment, but from the way he was looking at her, she knew he liked what he saw.

Carlisle turned to the door, giving a soft growl as two people walked threw the door, "Chief Swan..." His eyes narrowed taking in the other person, "Miss Swan."

The two stopped as they took in Kagome who was hardly dressed and then looked towards Carlisle. Charlie cleared his throat as a small blush came to his face from seeing his niece in her state of undress, "Dr. Cullen. Is she ready to leave?" he glanced at Kagome who was glaring at Bella who was glaring right back.

Carlisle nodded stiffly, "Yes, I just need to wrap her back, and the nurse will be bringing her a new shirt to wear. If you two would wait outside." He glance at Kagome who gave a sigh of relief.

"Yes that's fine." Charlie sighed, directing his daughter out of the room, who still continued to glare at her cousin with hate.

Once the door was shut, Carlisle took a shaky breath as he grabbed the wrapping, but Kagome stopped him, "I'm not going to need that...I'm mostly healed anyway."

Nodded he let out a breath, as he picked up his clip board and wrote a note, before handing it to Kagome, "This is going to get you out of school for the next two days..."

"Why?" Kagome interrupted him, which earned her a small glare. She had a feeling he was holding back a lot of his feelings, especially when Bella walked threw the door. He was shacking slightly again, from what she guessed was rage.

"You don't think I am gonna let you out of my site for a while do you?" He growled out, eyes narrowed. He took a deep breath and quickly glanced at the door and said in a hushed voice, "I want you to go home, get your car, and come strait over. I am going to take the next few days off, and I can probably speak for everyone else too saying they will be doing the same."

Nodding Kagome took the note, "I understand." She didn't want to fight with him. She knew she shouldn't at this moment either, she had dealt with demons before who were like this with their mates. She knew better then to disobey.

"Good Kitten." He chuckled backing away from her as the nurse came strutting in. She handed her the clothes, just as Carlisle gave her a small nod leaving the room.

"Thank you...?" Kagome said giving the nurse a smile, "Dr. Cullen said your name was Jackie?"

The nurse nodded, "Yes. The shirt should fit you. It was no problem. I hope you feel better. "She turned to leave the room, "Most people don't believe the story Miss swan span, so don't worry!" She winked at her as she left threw the door.

Kagome put on the shirt she was given and smiled, at least some people in this town were decent, she stood stiffly putting the note in her pocket which also contained her car keys. She had grabbed them before they fight had happened. She had forgotten about that.

"Kagome?" Charlie called, knocking on the door, "You dressed?"

Sighing Kagome opened the door as she kept her expression blank, "Yes, I'm dressed." She walked passed him, "And I'm alright now if you wanted to know." She could see that some of the nurses and doctors were looking at them as they passed, but she kept her face blank until they arrived at the police cruiser.

"Bella is ridding with us?" Kagome asked, eyes narrowed. She didn't want to be anywhere near her, and now she has to be in the same breathing room as her. Fuck.

"Yes I am." Bella snapped, glaring at her. Kagome glared right back, about to say something when Charlie intervened.

"Now girls. Enough." The tow of them glared at each other before entering the car. Kagome was forced to sit in the back as Bella hurried and opened the passenger door.

The ride was mostly quiet until Bella opened her mouth when Charlie asked how the two of them were feeling now.

"My nose hurts like hell. The pain medicine isn't helping at all." Kagome rolled her eyes at the tone of voice she used. Bella didn't know pain, she was just trying to get Charlie to be even more made at Kagome.

"Kagome...did you really have to brake her nose?" Charlie sighed, taking his daughters side, like usual.

Kagome snorted, "I didn't start the fight. You should have her stay out of my business." She knew she should keep her mouth shut but she would be damned if she didn't take Bella down a few notches for what she did.

"I did no suck thing!" Bella screeched back, glancing at Charlie, "I only told her I was sorry about the fight at school...then she punched me!"

Kagome hissed, "You were mad because I was hanging out with the Cullen's. You don't have a say who I do and don't hang out with. Your just a brat." Kagome knew she was overstepping with Charlie in the car, but she didn't car, she was pissing her off, and wanted to put her in her place.

Charlie sighed, as he pulled into the drive, "That's enough, you two can sort your stuff out while I go call the school explaining why you two weren't in."

Neither of the girls said anything as they exited the cruiser, they just glared at one another as Charlie gave another sigh as he headed in the house.

Bella stood not that far from Kagome as she moved towards the house, Kagome followed behind eyes still narrowed as Bella turned around with a sneer on her face, "Why don't you just go away."

Kagome glared at Bella, she had a lot of nerve to be standing in front of her after what she did, "You really do have some nerve. You know that?" Her glare intensified as she saw Bella playing the Cullen Crest necklace.

"I have no clue what you mean." Bella smirked, she did have a clue what she meant, but she just wanted to get her riled up more.

"You really are a psychotic bitch." Kagome snarled out, eyes narrowed. She didn't know exactly what Bella was up to, but she knew something wasn't right here.

"Just stay away from the Cullen's, then nothing bad will happen again." Bella snipped, arms crossed over her chest. She didn't want her here, never did. She was going to teach Kagome not to mess with her.

Kagome's eyes narrowed even more, "Are you threatening me?" If she was, she had another thing coming to her.

Bella laughed, "Threatening. No.." she gave her a smile, eyes gleaming with something Kagome couldn't identify, "Informing...yes."

Kagome took a deep breath, and headed towards the door but stopped when she heard Bella again, "Yes, walk away. That is what your good at isn't it!"

Turning around she glared at Bella as she took a couple steps forward, "Excuse me?"

Bella tried to give her an innocent smile, "You heard me. You're good at walking away. That is what you did, and look." She gave a small pause, a grin spreading across her face, "Your mother, brother, and grandfather are dead becau..."

Kagome moved forward, putting her hand on her shoulder and pushing her against the wall of the house cutting off what she was going to say, "You really should shut up while you have a tongue in your mouth." Kagome hissed, digging her nails into her shoulder.

Bella gave a small hiss of pain as Kagome's nails pierced her skin, "I can do what a want, Kagome. I don't care Charlie asked you here. I don't need your help, or anyone else!" She made a grab to put her hands around her neck, which resulted in only giving her a scratch, and Kagome putting her own hand around Bella's neck.

"You need help more than you think." Kagome glared, as she put some pressure on her neck, "You have better just leave me alone." With this Kagome moved her hand down to the necklace and ripped it off.

"This is mine, so don't try to take it again." She stepped back and turned around to make her way to her car. She wasn't even two steps away when Bella had her hand around her wrist going for the necklace in her hand.

Kagome grabbed her wrist and twisted it around her back, until Bella dropped to her knees in pain, "I told you, you should leave me along." She pushed Bella down into the ground face first as she leaned down over Bella's body to whisper in her ear, "Next time I won't stop on just twisting your arm, I will break a limb."

Kagome hurried to her car, not bothering to look back as she started the car and squealed the tires leaving as fast as she could to the Cullen home. She was shacking in anger as she drove. There is only so much someone can take, and Kagome was reaching the breaking point with Bella.

She didn't know how much more she could take, Kagome knew Charlie didn't know what to do anymore either. He believed Bella, but he also didn't know all the details though. Giving a sigh Kagome turned off the road and into the Cullen's driveway she could see Carlisle sitting outside, she gave a small smile as she pulled to a stop and stepped outside. As she closed the car door her blue eyes connected to Carlisle's coal black ones.

"Carlisle..." Was all she got to say before she felt her back pressing into the car, hands pinned to the side as his body pressed into hers. The sound of a growl, and his nose skimming over the cuts Bella had made earlier.

" ** _Mine._** " Carlisle growled, and then lightly sank his teeth into Kagome's neck causing her to gasp in surprise.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Carlisle?" Her voice was weak with surprise ad shock. He merely growled darkly and removed his teeth and lips from her neck and gazed into her shocked blue eyes with his pitch black ones. "Mine." It came out as a hiss and all she could do was gulp and nod.

He smirked darkly and gathered her shocked form into his arms, for he would not chance another male outside of the family seeing his mate, and in an instant they were in the bath room where he quickly turned on the water to a warm temperature and ripped off Kagome's clothes making her gasp.

"Carlisle you're scaring me." It was true she had had never seen the calm collected Carlisle act this way but Alice's words echoed in her head. He was in his primal mode that much was easy to see, he had probably been pushed over the edge by what had happened today and it was understandable. But she didn't want him to do something he would regret later.

Carlisle paused long enough to give her a soft loving kiss and nuzzle her neck licking the red bite mark that was forming where he bite her. "I'm sorry…but the smell of your blood it needs to go love."

Kagome nodded in understanding and climbed into the spacious shower to clean herself and was slightly surprised when he stripped down and joined her.

She tried to look away from him as the warm water caressed her body but he would not have it. He grabbed her by her chin and forced her to look at him. "Look at me. This, all of me belongs to you just like you belong to me." Kagome blushed but took in his god like form and felt her cheeks redden.

Carlisle smirked as he scented her growing arousal and his own arousal sparked back to life but first he had to clean her. He hated the smell of her blood it reminded him that he had failed to protect her and with a scowl he grabbed the nearby body wash and poured it into his hands.

Kagome gasped as his hands touched her skin caressing it and washing it all at the same time. She moaned as his hands ran over her skin and paused on her breasts to palm them and play with her hardening nipples. "Mmm." She licked her lips as his hands moved lower and had to lean back on him as his hands brushed over her small trimmed patch of hair.

Carlisle smirked darkly as she whimpered and thrust her hips out to make him apply more pressure to her core. He moved so that the spray of water was beating down on her now sensitive chest and washing away the soap suds and the scent of her blood. Soon his fingers and her body were clear of the soap and he let his fingers tease her dripping core.

He prodded the small nub that was coming out to play before moving his fingers lower and slowly letting them sink into her virgin flesh. He smirked against her neck as she gasped in surprise but it quickly turned into a moan as she wrapped her arms around his neck making her chest jut out into the waiting warm spray of water.

In no time he had her gasping and moaning in pleasure as she leaned all of her weight on him. He happily accepted the weight but he wanted more, he needed more. He needed to claim his female, to make sure she knew she was his and that she was only safe when with him or his family. So he pulled his finger from her core and in one swift movement had her pressed up against the cold tile of the shower wall making her gasp out in surprise and try to wiggle out of his grasp.

He growled lowly at her and pinned her to the wall his mouth by her ear. "Submit."

Kagome whimpered as the cold tile dug into her flesh but nodded and went lax in his hold. "I submit" She was rewarded by a soothing purr as he grabbed his member and brushed it along her nether lips. In no time the coldness of the tile was forgotten as her body once again heated up with pleasure.

He smirked against her neck as she started to move her hips so he hit her bundle of nerves with his tip before sliding down to poke at her entrance. Once he was slick enough from her juices and the water from the shower he slowly began to sink into her virgin flesh feeling it give way to his throbbing hard cock.

Kagome whimpered in pain at the uncomfortable feeling and tried to pull away from him, it hurt so bad, she was a virgin after all and he was larger than the average male. Sadly trying to pull away was not a smart thing to do since he was in his primal mode. He hissed deeply at her his hands grabbing her hips in an iron grip and with no mercy he slammed her down on his cock making her cry out in pain as a dribble of blood ran down her legs.

She cried as the pain ripped through her and stilled her movements biting the inside of her lips to keep from sobbing. She was surprised when he nuzzled her neck kissing it and making crooning noises.

Carlisle felt a bit bad that he had harmed his female but at the same time she needed to know her place. He nuzzled her neck and placed kisses along it waiting for her to get used to his grit. Once she had stopped whimpering he moved in her to test her. She whimpered lightly but made no more sound and slowly he began to move inside of her his hands holding her hips as he pressed her into the wall.

Kagome gasped as the uncomfortable sensation gave way to a most pleasurable one in no time she was gasping and moaning as the sound of the shower and wet skin slapping against wet skin met her ears. She leaned all of her weight on the wall of the shower and let out small gasps of breath as he thrust into her.

"God…feels so good." Carlisle smirked at her admission and moved a hand up to play with her bundle of nerves and grinned darkly as she jerked and came on his throbbing cock. Crying out a tattered version of his name. Yet he wasn't finished with her. He pulled away from the shower wall with her lax form resting in his arms and turned off the shower. With one hand firm wrapped around her under her breasts he stepped out of the warm shower and into the slightly chilled bathroom.

Once there he pulled out of her, with a hiss, and bent her over the counter top so she was looking at her own reflection. Her face was flushed, her eyes glazed, and her hair mussed. He grinned darkly as she looked at him in the reflection and once again thrust into her from behind.

Kagome gasped as she leaned over the counter and gazed at her own reflection in a morbid curiosity as Carlisle rammed into her form behind. She was still sensitive from her first orgasm and in no time she felt another one creeping up on her. She gasped as he met her gaze in the mirror and gave a particular hard thrust. She shuddered as she came for a second time and sagged against the counter top.

Carlisle smirked as he slowly kept thrusting into her prolonging her release and met her glazed gaze in the mirror. He made a mental note that she had a fascination with watching herself getting fucked and planed to let Emse know later so she could modify certain things. Once he was sure she had come back from cloud nine her pulled her into a standing potion and with one hand firmly wrapped under her thighs he picked her up and moved them to the bedroom.

Once there he laid down and helped her turn around, while still in her, so she was facing him. She blushed as she met his dark gaze. "Ride me…make me yours." His voice was low and sexy. Kagome shuddered and without a second thought began moving up and down on his length her hands resting on his chest to help her move up and down.

Carlisle moaned as she moved up and down his length laying there as she set the pace and claimed him as her just as he had claimed her as his. Kagome looked down at him as she moved up and down his length watching his face as he gasped and moaned. She felt so empowered and sexy riding him. She had the power now and she could set the pace.

She settled on a slow one, to pay him back for earlier but that was tossed out the window as she speed up her peaking once again coming near. The sound of flesh on flesh echoed in the room as she moaned loudly ramming herself down on his cock as she arched her back and let out a loud moan coming for a third time.

Carlisle hissed as she walls clenched around him and grabbed her hips to pound into her, her was so close. He growled as he rolled them over and started ramming into her making the head board shake with the momentum of his thrusts. He hissed lowly as he came biting into the head board to keep from biting her, because he knew if he bit her again he would break her skin.

Kagome moaned again as she felt his seed enter her and wrapped her arms around him in a hug as she weakly nuzzled his chest totally spent. "That was…just wow."

Carlisle chuckled as he rubbed her back lightly. "I know…I'm sorry if I hurt you at all…"His voice was laden with guilt and it made Kagome frown in confusion.

"It wasn't your fault I should have known better then try and pull away when you were in your beastly mode."

Carlisle sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "You are far too kind my love. Is there anything you need?"

Kagome blinked a thought occurring to her as she felt the sticky mess between her legs. "A bath, a bath sounds nice."

Carlisle smiled and kissed the top of her forehead and moved her to lay on the bed. "I'll go start you one in the main bathing room." With that he vanished form sight using his vampire speed.

Kagome smiled as she sat up pulling the sheet around her naked form and jumped as he reappeared I front of her and gathered her into his arms and in the blink of an eye they were in the main bathroom where a very large almost Japan public bathing house sized bathtub was waiting with steaming warm water and a small film of bubbles.

Kagome blinked in awe at the size of the bath. "Do you guys not go overboard with anything?"

Carlisle smiled as he set her on the ground in front of the still filing bathtub. "Only the best for my family and you are now part of it." With that he kissed her lightly and pulled the sheet from her hands and let it fall to the floor and helped her into the large bath.

"You relax okay? I'm going to go start making you some dinner I'm sure you're hungry."

Kagome nodded and relax as the warm water eased the pain of her sore muscles. "Oaky thank you…love." She blushed as he beamed at the pet name and walked out of the large bathroom shutting the door lightly behind him.

Kagome sighed contently as she lowered herself lower in the tub and just enjoyed the feeling of the warm water. She cracked open and eye to check the level of the water and noticed it was high enough for her tastes and shut it off she blinked when she heard footsteps near the bathroom. "Carlisle?"

No one answered so she turned to looked over at the door, blinking as she saw it open. She gave a small smile, as a blush crossed her face as she saw Esme walk in, a worried look on her face.

"Kagome." Esme breathed, as she walked towards her. She leaned down so she was the same level as Kagome, and gave a smile, "I was worried when I got a call from Alice. Everything alright now?"

Kagome who was still blushing leaned on the side of the tub, "I'm fine. Just a little embarrassed, but that is about it." She really was embarrassed, for multiple reasons though. One being she was in the tub and her standing in-front of her was Esme. Second, she felt kinda weird for having a physical relationship with them so fast.

"You have everyone of us worried about you." Esme sighed, as she reached out and bushed some hair out of her face, "When I got the call I was rather worried. I know that Rose, Jasper and Edward were ready to run right out of class and hunt Isabella down."

Kagome looked at Esme with wide eyes, "Y-you're kidding? I know she hurt me and I will get her back don't you worry, but killing her...isn't that kinda extreme."

Esme frowned as she let her fingers run over Kagome's cheeks causing them to flush in embarrassment. "Hun, considering what she's done no, no its not. We vampires are very protective of what is ours and whether or not you have accepted it we consider you ours…and we  _will_  protect you. We love you Kagome, why can't you see that?" Esme looked deeply into Kagome's eyes wishing she had Edwards powers at the moment.

Kagome but her lip lightly not really knowing what to say, things were just happening far to fast for her but at the same time she didn't want to hurt their feelings. Here Esme was admitting that she loved her fully and purely. "I-I'm not used to the idea of someone loving me this much or this quickly…it's odd for me but I'm sure if given time I'll get used to it…" Kagome looked down at the water and twiddled her thumbs.

Esme smiled and patted the top of Kagome's hands. "I fully understand Kagome, is there anything you need?"

Kagome looked up and shook her head. "No, I think I'm good."

Esme nodded letting one of her fingers swish the water in the tub around. "Mmm it feels warm…."

Kagome nodded, "Yeah…um you can join me if you want?" It came out as more of a question then a suggestion, and her voice was soft and timid with uncertainly.

Esme beamed at the suggestion and early nodded, knowing it took a lot for Kagome to make this amount of effort in getting to trust and love them. "I would love to." With that she quickly undressed, making Kagome look away with a blush on her face, and climbed into the large bath letting out a small sigh of pleasure.

Both of them sat in the water a small silence falling over them as they basked in the water and company the other offered.

Kagome could feel her face burning with embarrassment and couldn't help but to sneak a glance at the other woman and blushed even more then humanly possible when she got caught looking. "Er I'm sorry it's just…you're the first American woman I've seen naked before…you can really tell the differences between our bodies. Not only are you taller and more shapely but your breasts..they're so much fuller. Um I'm going to shut up now…"

Esme smiled lightly as Kagome sunk under the water so only her nose was above the water. "It's fine Kagome." With that she stood up so the water lapped at her thighs and looked down at Kagome with slightly hooded eyes. "Kagome you can look at me whenever you want. I belong to you."

Kagome blushed but slowly looked up and was in awe at the other woman's body. It was lean, supple, and just over all the perfect example of a European woman's body. "Er- you're so beautiful."

Esme smiled. "Thank you Kagome…if you want you can touch me as well."

Kagome choked on the water and quickly sat up coughing lightly to get the water out of her mouth. "I er _cough_ -!"

Esme was quickly patting her back in worry. "Are you okay hun? Did I go to far? I'm sorry."

Kagome coughed lightly her throat sore from the water and shook her head. "I-I'm fine its just no ones ever offered to let me touch them before…um thank you?"

Esme smiled and pulled Kagome closer to her so that she was leaning on her lightly. "I'm sorry if I'm moving to fast its just I really want to be closer to you and I'm not sure how to go about it…plus I guess I'm just so used to family bathing that I forgot you have probably never bathed in a group before."

Kagome smiled lightly but shook her head. "No I get it I used to bathe with Sango, Shippo and occasionally Rin when she was with us. Demons view it as a way to build trust, its something you only do with family. So I'm honored you want to bathe with me its just a bit odd because to be honest…I'm a bit attracted to you and I've _never_  felt this way about another woman before."

Esme smiled and cupped Kagome's face and lifted it so she was looking into her eyes. "I fully understand and am honored to be your first." With that she slowly lowered her lips to touch Kagome's fully giving her time to pull away if she wanted to.

Kagome closed her eyes as she let Esme take charge. The feeling of soft lips on her own, as feminine fingers tangled threw her black hair made her moan.

Felling her hands move over her body Kagome shuddered, "Esme?"

Esme looked at Kagome a small smile on her lips, "Just feel."

Kagome felt nodded, taking a shaky breath as she put her arms around Esme's shoulders, and captured her lips with her own. She arched up nails scratching her back, as tongues battled one another. Gasping for air, she moaned when Esme's hand moved between her legs to her bundle of nerves.

"See feeling is better than thinking sometimes." Esme breathed into her neck, giving her open mouth kisses.

Kagome closed her eyes as Esme inserted a finger into her core, and slowly started to pump in and out, making Kagome moan and mover her hips with her finger. Grinning Esme added another, and repeated this until she had four fingers pumping into Kagome's wet core as the water moved around them.

Esme smiled against Kagome's neck and increased her pace as she curled her fingers in Kagome so she hit her g spot making her moan loudly.

"Nggh Esme…ahhn." Kagome threw her head back as Emse continued to move her fingers in her and whimpered as she nibbled on her neck. It felt so damn good.

Kagome moved her hips with Esme's fingers, wanting her to go faster as she pressed her body closer to the older woman's. She gave a gasp then a groan when Esme sped up some then slowed down prolonging her to get to her orgasm.

"Esme!" Kagome whimpered as she locked eyes with the golden eyed female, who just smirked at her and slowly pinned Kagome to the tub as she speed up her fingers, but not fast enough for Kagome.

Kagome tried to mover her hips with Esme's fingers but Esme wasn't having it and kept Kagome pinned as she mover her fingers in and out slowly, "What is it you want?"

"Please?" Kagome whimpered, trying to move she wanted to cum, and Esme knew that, but it seemed like she was in a playful mood.

"Please...what?" Esme grinned, as she gently kissed Kagome's neck and kept pumping her fingers in and out of her wet core.

Whimpering Kagome knew she was looking for a strait verbal answer from her by the gleam in her eye, "Let..." Kagome moaned when she felt her curl her fingers and put presser on her g spot, "Yes, that!"

"Do you want to cum?" Esme purred in her ear, nipping lightly at her neck where she wanted to bit down and leave a mark just like Carlisle did, "Is that what you want?"

" _YES_!" Kagome cried as Esme sped up her fingers, and grinned as she got her answer from her. Esme kissed down her neck, and sucked on the flesh, she was going to leave a mark on her. She may not be in primal mode, but she still felt the need to mark her mate.

Kagome who was gasping and moaning, pushing herself harder into Esme's fingers, kept her eyes on what Esme was doing somewhat and had a feeling what she was going to do. She knew she wanted to actually have more time with Kagome, but she heard that everyone was now home.

Esme mentally sighed at that. She wanted more time with Kagome. She pushed in to the pack of her mind as she curled her fingers one more time as she felt Kagome's walls tighten around her fingers and smiled as she opened her mouth and bit down just as Kagome yelled out her name as she climaxed.

Kagome panted as she came down from her high and felt Esme detach herself from her neck, and gave a small grown as her soothed the bite with her tongue, "Was biting really necessary?"

"No, but I wanted to." Esme smiled taking her fingers out of Kagome, and moving back to let her have some room.

"I figured..." Kagome muttered as she blushed taking in what had happened. Esme who sensed the change gave her a smile.

"We should change and get downstairs." With that she got out of the tub and went over to a small closet, "There are clothes in there for you to change into." She grabbed a towel for herself and headed to the other direction, where Kagome guessed she kept some of her own clothing.

Taking a breath Kagome stepped out shakily, and grabbed the towel and dried herself off. She was going to change as fast as she could. She quickly picked something off the rack of clothes. Today had been eventful.

Kagome knew there was going to be a nice talk when everyone was together. She mentally groaned and gave a sigh as she finished dressing, she picked to were regular clothes right now. Jeans and a nice baby blue blouse, a belt that went with the blouse, and nice heeled shoes. Nothing big, and clothes she wasn't really used too, but they were Alice's clothing. She was the only person in the house she actually sorta fit clothing with. She was the same height as Alice if not a couple centimeters shorter then her, much to Kagome's distaste.

Deeming herself presentable now, she sighed again and made her way out of the bathroom to see Esme waiting for her. Blushing Kagome moved forward, "Everyone home?" She asked, blush still on her cheeks.

Esme laughed lightly, "They have been home for a little bit now, they are all fidgeting downstairs and waiting to see you."

Nodding Kagome made her way out of the shared bathroom, and blinked as she entered the hallway, adjusting to the lights, the hall was darker than the well lit bathroom. Esme who stepped out behind her, gently guided her threw the hall, both silent till they made it to the living-room.

Kagome flushed red as Emmett's wolf whistled at her and Esme when they entered the room. "Sh-shut up Emmett!"Emmett merely chuckled even as Rose hit him up side his head.

Carlisle cleared his throat as he mentioned for both women to sit down on either side on him.

Kagome let Esme guide her to the seat and looked down at her hands her face burning with embarrassment they had just listened to her 'bang' their 'mom'. Oh God.

A small but semi awkward silence feel over the small room that was until Emmett's loud voice broke it.

"Sooooo…since you did Carlisle and Esme me and Rose call nex-ahhh you cracked my head!" Emmett fake whined and cradled his head as the large crack in the back of it healed a pervert grin on his face.

Jasper huffed as he crossed his arms over his chest and muttered under his breath. "I was supposed to be her first…so not cool ya'll."Every laughed lightly as Jasper pouted and Kagome flushed redder then humanly possible.

"Well you can always be her first ana- DAMNIT ROSE! Would you quit breaking me? It's not as sexy without the whip. Ow!" Emmett whimpered as he flipped over the couch and hid behind it cradling his healing face.

Kagome whimpered as she hid her face in her hands. "Oh God why me?"

Carlisle laughed lightly as he pulled her into his side and rumbled to comfort her. "We've already been over this hun. Now…where do we go from here?"

The question hung in the air no one knowing what to say or do.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten:

Kagome looked around the silent room and sighed, she knew that things were tense, but they could relax a bit now. She was fine, healed and ready to go. She had a feeling though that none of them were going to let this incident be left alone, and by the look Edward was giving her he wasn't happy with her thoughts either.

"I'm not." Edward bluntly said, eyes narrowed as he leaned against the wall arms crossed. He wasn't going to let it go. He might still have some leftover feelings from Bella but Kagome was his bonded, and even if he didn't want to admit it he had a stronger connection with her then he did with Bella.

Kagome huffed, and rolled her eyes, she wasn't that hurt so it shouldn't be that big of a deal now. She wasn't gonna say that to them though. She may not like Bella, but she didn't want her dead or hurt in any manner.

Edward who was still listening to her thoughts took a deep breath, "You really are something." He muttered, he really didn't understand what went through her mind half the time. He could read her mind, but not really understand how her thought process worked.

 _'Why are things like this always happening to me?_ ' She thought, mind going through the last couple of days events. Sure, she loved adventure like any normal person. What she didn't like was the drama, she absolutely hated it.

Flashes of what happened today came to her mind. The hospital, Bella, Charlie, arriving to see Carlisle, the shower. Pleasure, pain, more pleasure. Esme, bath, talking. It was going too fast. She shouldn't be doing this.

Kagome held her head in her hands, processing everything that had accrued. She never thought she would be one of those girls. A girl to sleep with someone without knowing them for more than a week! She could feel the tears coming into her eyes.

She was a horrible person.

Kagome heard a growl and looked at Edward, his eyes were narrowed as he was looking at Alice. Turning her attention to the pixie vampire, she noticed her eyes were glazed over and was looking out towards nothing.

A few seconds later, Alice and Edward let out a hiss, as their eyes connected with Kagome who was still in her mini mental breakdown.

Kagome looked at them, cringing back as she met their eyes. She really needed to get out of there.

Edward growled letting out a low hiss, as his eyes turned black from furry. Before he could rush over to Kagome, Alice was in-front of Kagome holding her face in her hands. She had the attention of everyone in the room.

"Don't think about that. You did nothing wrong." Alice told Kagome, as she held her head still and looking into her eyes.

Kagome ashamed still looked away, tears welling up in her eyes, no matter what they said it still felt like she did wrong. She shouldn't be doing this.

Edward snarled, "Don't even think it!" His eyes were pitch black with a wild look, making the rest in the room freeze.

"Alice? Edward?" Rose looked at them, trying to figure out what was going on. Things were turning, and she guessed it had to do with the Vision Alice just had, "What is going on?"

Edward and Alice both looked at one-another before Edward sighed running a hand through his hair to try to calm himself down. Glancing around at his family he saw they had the same looks of confusion and worry upon their face.

Sighing he gave a low reply so only the vampires in the room could hear it, "She is having a mental breakdown..." He glanced at Kagome, her head was still in Alice's hands. Her eyes wide with a mix of horror and self disgust, "She wants to leave...permanently leave."

This made everyone panic. They had just found her and now she was trying to leave.

Jasper who was the only one not talking to someone. He was trying to stay in control. He took a deep breath, as his hands tightened on his seat. Too many emotions at once, and strong emotions at that.

Everyone was giving off panic, worry, and fear. The emotions were coming off in big waves and hitting him rather hard.

Kagome's were the strongest and most uncontrolled. They rammed against him like a wave crashing down on the shore, again and again. Getting stronger with each hit. It was to much.

Jasper growled, his control was slipping. All the emotions in the room were taking their toll on him, he needed Kagome out of the room before he did something he would regret later, "OUT!" He growled, eyes narrowed.

Kagome stood still, eyes wide. This day kept getting worse and worse, maybe she should have stayed at Charlie's. There would be less drama if she did so!

"I SAID OUT!" Snarled Jasper, making Kagome jump and run up the stairs. She had tears in her eyes the whole way till she made it to the room she first woke up in, Carlisle and Esme's. She slammed the door shut as it echoed through the room.

Her breathing was fast, eyes dilated. She was trying to calm down, but it wasn't working. She pressed her back on the back of the door before standing up and going over the bed and curling up in the covers as tears spilled down her cheeks.

Kagome slowly opened her eyes, looking around the room and tried to remember where she was. Blinking the sleep out of her eyes she sat up blankets falling off her as she did so. Sighing and taking a deep breath the events before falling asleep coming back.

Things were complicated it seemed, she didn't know what to think anymore. Sure, she said she was going to give the relationship a try, but her heart kept telling her to stay and submit to them. Her head was telling her something different. It was telling her to stay with family, blood is thicker then water. It kept telling her that she shouldn't go against her blood, stay with them and forget about her so called 'mates'

Kagome shook her head thinking, ' _No'_. She couldn't abandon them. There was a connection she had with them, she felt it, and liked it. She felt wanted. Safe.

_Loved_

Groaning Kagome fell back into the bed, and threw the blankets over herself and curled up in a ball. Things were to complicated, something she didn't need right now. The only reason she came to Forks, Washington was to help Bella then she was going to leave.

That plan looked like it was out the window, and has been since she was told she was the Cullen families 'mate' or 'bonded' as they called it. Taking a deep breath she curled herself into a ball and tried to calm herself down.

 _'Deep breaths_ ' Kagome told herself as she tried to keep her tears at bay. It looked like her mental breakdown wasn't over yet. She bit her lip to keep a sob down, so instead a small whimper escaped. She guessed that they could all hear her, but she didn't want them too.

She wanted to be left alone, that is how she usually took care of herself when she was upset. Being by herself was something she was accustomed too, and knew.

She jumped lightly when she heard a light knock at the door and peeked her head out. "Y-yes?"

Jaspers low soft voice came through the door. "Kagome can I come in? We need to talk."

Kagome gulped, still upset by his outburst. But…she owed it to him, she had forgiven others for much worse. "S-sure."

She watched with baited breath as he opened the door and let himself in shutting it behind him with a soft click.

Jasper offered her a small smile, sending out soothing waves to calm her down, and sat down next to her. She looked so cute, like a child hidden under the blankets. "Kagome…I'm sorry about earlier…I was just to much…so many raging emotions….all at once."

Kagome nodded scooting closer to him, feeling bad because she knew she was an emotional person. "I'm sorry…"

Jasper shook his head at her. "You need to stop that, stop saying you're sorry. It's not your fault Kagome."

Kagome looked down not knowing what to say, all her life she had been told it was her fault. It was odd for her to hear someone say it wasn't her fault…it was weird! "O-okay…" Her voice was soft and filled with uncertainty.

Jasper chuckled lightly as he moved closer to her, she was so cute. "Kagome…you drive me crazy darlin, but that's why I love ya."

Kagome blushed and 'epped' as he leaned down to look at her in the eyes. She was not used to people saying they loved her she didn't know how to feel. "I'm sor- er um….so….are you better now?"

Jasper nodded and sat down on the bed. "Yes, for now. It was to much all at once…I didn't want to lose my cool with ya in the room. I didn't trust myself…"

Kagome blinked, out of all the 'teen boys' in the family Jasper came off as the most stable and reasonable. Kagome voiced that out-load to him, causing Jasper to let out a laugh.

"Well, Darlin' I'm glad ya think so." He gave her a smirk, before it fell back to a frown. Sighing he leaned down and rested his head in the curve of her neck.

Kagome froze at the movement but let him stay there, "You said you wanted to talk?" She whispered as she was pushed down into a laying position, while Jasper half laid on her. He moved so his head was over her heart and took a deep breath.

"That I did Darlin'." He paused, closing his eyes when Kagome started to run her fingers threw his hair, "I thought it was best to explain what happened downstairs. Half of it was the emotions, half wasn't."

Nodding, she waited for him to continue. She had a feeling it was all the emotions in the room made him snap, but still didn't hurt any less when it happened.

Jasper stayed silent for a moment, listening to Kagome's heartbeat before continuing, trying to think of a way to explain it to a human, "You probably noticed by now that Vampires are possessive and territorial of their 'bonded ones' or 'mates', correct?"

"Yes, I noticed." She ran her fingers threw his hair, a small frown on her face, "It is sort of how demons are with their mates. I know not to question you all...but..." She closed her eyes feeling tears starting to form already, "I...everything is too fast for me...I..."

Jasper could feel her emotions and frowned, it wasn't something he was expecting to feel from her. Sadness, confusion, annoyance, self hate, ...unworthy, disgust.

Sitting up, he looked down Kagome who was looking up at him, eyes filled with all the emotional turmoil. Jasper sighed again, he couldn't figure her out, but he had a feeling she was hiding things from her story she told them.

She had to be.

Looking her strait in the eyes, he asked, "What are you hiding?"

Kagome who wasn't expecting that question, looked at him with frightened eyes. She did leave information about her past out. She left out how she was once in-love.

She left out how she was hurt by the one that she loved and said loved her. He used her. She was nothing but a tool. Something easily replaced. She wasn't going to say all the things she went through.

She left out a lot more too, but some things she didn't want to tell them.

Something's she wanted to keep to herself, because she didn't know how to fully trust people again.

"Kagome?" Jasper's eyes narrowed, he felt her emotions switch and wasn't liking them. He clenched his jaw, he didn't want to do something he would later regret.

Kagome closer her eyes, "I have nothing to say." She wouldn't lie, but wasn't going to say anything either. He and the rest may be her 'mates' or so they say, but she wasn't giving in.

Jasper frowned, didn't she knew what he and the rest of them were only worried about her welfare, mentally and physically.

He sighed as he ran a hand through her hair. "Kagome…you can tell me anything, you can trust us, we love you."

Kagome bristled at his words and pulled out his arms tears welling in her eyes as she stared down at him on the bed, memories flashing through her mind.

"How do I know this!" Kagome yelled, voice echoing of the walls. She didn't know if she could trust them, "How do I know what you all say is true! I have been threw it once befor-" Kagome snapped her mouth shut, eyes wide.

Jasper gave her a feral smirk, "So that is the truth." He looked her in the eye, "Someone said they were your mate, and you had no reason not to believe it." Pausing he looked at her hurt expression but continued on, "You were hurt though. He used you, then threw you away. Is that it?"

Kagome turned her head to the side, eyes closed refusing to answer.

"Kagome.." Jasper growled, he was annoyed with her now. He wanted his mate to listen to him, not ignore him, "Answer me."

Snapping her attention to him she glared at him, "YES! That is what happened!" She tried to move away from him, but he wasn't going to let it happen, he pinned her to the bed with a snarl.

"You have been hurt, I can tell." Jasper said in a whisper, but had a tone that said don't interrupt, "But you _ **WILL**_  learn you belong to us.  _ **YOU**_ will try to understand that."

Kagome looked away, feeling slightly ashamed of herself, but also defiant.

"Do you understand, Mate?" Jasper leaned down and growled into her ear, his grip on her arms tightening.

Nodding, Kagome let out a small whimper in submission, which earned a purr from Jasper.

"Now sleep. We sleep. We will talk about things as a family after you have rested some." He told her releasing her and bringing her close to him.

He was going to stay with her till she fell asleep, then talk to the rest of the family to see what course of action they should take.

Kagome closed her eyes, tears still flowing as she let the deep growl sooth her. She would think more about it later. For now she would relax.

Maybe things tomorrow will be better. Little did she know that tomorrow was going to start something new all together.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven:

Kagome blinked the sleep out of her eyes and sat up; she wasn't all the way awake yet. She really needed to start getting her sleeping schedule back to how it used to be. There last couple of days were killing her.

"Damn," Kagome muttered, running a hand over her forehead, her head was killing her. She frowned, why though. The events of the night before flashed through her mind.

"Ugg." She plopped back down into the bed, now she knew why her head hurt so much. Crying did that to people, one reason she hated crying.

She heard a chuckled causing her to sit up straight and look around to the room. Her eyes zoomed in at the figure at the door, causing her to narrow her eyes.

' _Go away'_

"I don't think so….we have to talk." Edward said all humor leaving his eyes, as he walked into the room and took a seat at the end of the bed.

' _I don't want to talk…'_ She knew she was acting a little bit childish, but right now she didn't care. After the drama in the last two days she just wanted time to think. Things were moving way to fast.

She wanted things to slow down…at least just a bit. She could only take so much drama before she broke.

Hearing him sigh she looked at him to see his head in is hands, and hunched over. He looked valuable, making Kagome feel bad.

' _I'm sorry,'_ Kagome thought knowing he would hear her. She didn't mean to make things hard on him, and felt bad for doing so.

"Its fine….I'm sorry too." He gave her a small smile looking her in the eye. His eyes were cold, but held a lot of sadness in them, making her heart ache.

"I know that that we are moving fast…it is just we have been waiting for you for awhile….and" he paused, running a hand through his messy hair, "Then all the drama happened with Bella…it was my fault…I met Bella….and I fell for her….."

Kagome listened to him, she knew he needed to vent. Needed to get his feelings out, and she had a feeling he hadn't vented to his family about his feelings about Bella.

"I thought I could bring Bella into my world…I could love her…and I did…but…things didn't go as I thought they would…" He paused, reaching out and running hand down Kagome's cheek, "Bella left me when I told her the truth of what really where like as a Coven…..or family as we like to call ourselves."

Edward took a deep breath, all of his pent up emotions breaking free, "I had hoped she would understand, like she had with the rest of Vampirism….but" He gave a bitter laugh, "She didn't she yelled…I had never heard her yell before….it was shocking….."

Kagome frowned and moved closer to him and sat on his lap and wrapped her arms around him as breathed in her scent. She didn't like seeing him like this; he was usually well put together. To see him like this made her feel bad for her continue drama she brings with herself.

Tightening his arms around her waist he closed his eyes, "I really did love her…." He started, "I didn't know she was…was so different then she was letting on though."

Kagome closed her eyes, "You know…falling in love is normal…even if you are a vampire. You are still a teenager…you did nothing wrong."

She believed this with her heart too. He fell in love with Bella, but what he fell in love with was only acting on who she really was.

Edward deserved better than half love.

"You really are something." Edward muttered closing his eyes and listening to her heartbeat. She always looked at things with a class half full.

Not many people did that.

"umm thanks?" Kagome gave a small smile, she knew that the breakup had done a lot on him, but it did more than he let on.

Hearing Edward sigh and release his hold on her, she looked up, "What?"

"The others want us downstairs…." Kagome gulped, she didn't know if she wanted to go down, not after yesterday.

Edward stood and sat her down on her feet, "It won't be that bad…we just have some… _things_..to talk about."

This made Kagome frown, he was leaving something out, but shrugged it off for now and followed Edward down stairs and into the Kitchen; everyone was already there sitting or leaning against something.

Sighing she glanced at them, they all had blank or cautious looks on their face, "…..Good Morning?" She frowned, and shifted slightly standing in the door of the Kitchen.

This wasn't uncomfortable at all.

"Kagome….why don't' you sit." Carlisle told her, face blank. Things were going to be solved now before anyone of them left the house again.

There was too much drama happening and some of it could be avoided.

"Alright," Kagome whispered taking a seat at the kitchen table. She could feel the tension in the air already, making her feel more uncomfortable than she already was.

After a couple minutes of silence she heard Carlisle sigh, "I think I would be best to start putting grounds rules down…that and all of our feelings up front." He looked her strait in the eyes when saying this.

"First we told you about how vampires are with their 'bonded ones' or 'mates', and we are holding a lot of ourselves back because we know you aren't ready…" Carlisle started but was interrupted.

"I don't want you to hold yourself back…I don't want any of you to do that…it's just.." She bit her lip, shifting in her seat.

"That you were told you were someone's mate before….." Jasper finished for her, earning soft growl from the rest in the room.

"Yes…." She whispered, eyes downcast, "I just..It's hard to know that you all aren't going to abandon me when you don't find me appealing anymore….."

"We aren't like that!" Alice snapped, she really didn't know what to do with her. Alice could only help by looking in the future so much.

"I know..its still hard..I'm trying…" Kagome kept her eyes downcast to the table. She was feeling worse then she already did.

"From now on if something is bothering you…tell one of us…no more keeping it to yourself…" Carlisle put his hand up stopping Kagome from saying anything, "Let me finish….you will be with one of use at all times from now on.."

Kagome looked ready to protest but kept quiet from the looks she was getting from everyone in the room.

"You will also be gathering your belongings from the Swan resident and moving here…..understood?" Carlisle asked, eyes narrowed, like he was daring her to say something about it.

Kagome looked away, "I understand…" She didn't like this…not one bit…..

"Good..A couple of us will take you to get your things in a few minutes…." He glanced around the room, "Go wait at the car…."

Doing as told she got up, but Carlisle said one more thing before she left, "We will be talking more once you get back…"

Kagome growled thinking, ' _Today was gonna be another drama filled day_.'

Kagome leaned against the car in the garage; she was being made to get all of her things from Charlie's house like they had agreed. None of the Cullen's wanted her staying there anymore, not like she blamed them. She didn't want to stay there either. The only reason she did was because of the promise she made her Uncle.

She would still TRY to keep her promise…..but she knew that staying in the same house as Bella was going to make the drama in her life worse, something she didn't need right now.

Things were changing so fast for her, but from now on she was going to let things happen and follow the lead of her emotions.

She smiled to herself sighed, but let out a small yelp when feeling arms go around her waist. She looked up and blinked, "Emmett?" She only heard him chuckle as he gave the side of her neck a light kiss. Kagome shivered, making Emmett chuckle, before letting her waist go.

"Now you two…behave!" Rose called as she walked into the garage grin on her face. She knew Emmett was up to something, and from what he said last night she knew exactly what he was up to. The fake innocent look he was giving her told it all.

"I am behaving though" he looked at Kagome who was standing by the car with a bewildered look, "Aren't I Kitten?"

Being called Kitten made her jump out of her bewildered moment, and gave him a small glare, "I'm not a Kitten!"

Emmett chuckled, "But you look just like a Kitten. Claws and all!" She really reminded him of a kitten trying to act like a tiger, but he liked calling her Kitten more. He just loved riling her up.

Kagome sighed; they seemed to love giving her pet names. It was weird, but then again it was the first time she was really given a pet name.

Rose stood back and watched the two, she didn't want to intrude their bonding, so with a sigh she walked over to Emmett, handing him a set of keys "Here you go. You are going to be going with her. I have something to do." She gave Kagome a small smile and wave before leaving the two alone.

Kagome blinked watching her leave and turned to Emmett who had a look like the cat who caught the canary.

She had a feeling he was up to something, she just didn't know what.

Glancing at Emmett, she smiled, "You ready to goooo-"Kagome yelped as she was pinned onto the car, Emmett grinning down at her, "I told you Rosie and I called dibs next…" He leaned down so their noses where almost touching, "But I guess Rosie is giving just you and me time…."

Kagome's eyes widened as she felt his lips covering her own, drowning out any and all protests.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve:

Kagome gasped into the kiss, giving him a chance to wiggle his tongue into her mouth. She couldn't help the moan that escaped her as he massaged her tongue with his. She epped, breaking the kiss as he pulled her flush against him and kissed her neck again. "I intend to make the most of it."

With that his hands were roaming her body, making her squirm and moan. She knew she should stop this, the family could no doubt hear them, but it felt so good and she wanted to feel good. The drama of the last few days had really drained her, made her feel horrid but this? It made her feel oh so good.

In no time she was sitting on the hood of the jeep with him between her legs, moaning as he ground into her core. His lips attacking her neck and lips. His hands were up her shirt and under her bra palming the supple flesh.

She shivered as her body heated up, her nipples hardened, and she got wet. She was hot, too hot! She pulled away from his passionate kiss long enough to yank off her shirt. He made sure her bra went right behind. She quivered as he gripped her hips and slid her off the hood of the jeep his length grinding into her core as she slid down the hood.

He chuckled as his fingers worked on the button of her jeans, her own timid hands massages his chest, dragging her nails lightly over his cloth covered skin. He had no doubt that she was a tiger in bed. He glanced around, as she nipped on his neck, looking for a place to lay her down.

He could bend her over the hood of the jeep and take her from behind but…he had just waxed it…

He could bend her over the work bench but that was made out of steel and would no doubt be very uncomfortable for her.

"Emm…" Her breathy moan made him turn his attention back to her and he grinned as he reached for the door she was leaning by and opened it. "Want to go for a ride?" The innuendo was clear.

She blushed but nodded as she shimmed out of her pants. He grinned cockily as he shrugged out of his clothes and climbed in the back seat. He pulled Kagome in after him and shut the door as she settled on his lap, his throbbing length resting between her thighs seeping pre cum.

She gasped as he leaned forward and suckled on her left nipple, one hand massaging the other and his other hand clasped firmly on her ass, his fingers rubbing the smooth skin there. She shivered as he ran the tip of his fangs over her nipples, the fingers on her ass moving towards her core and began rubbing her clit. She moaned loudly, blushing as her wetness coated his fingers, her clit was over sensitive from the last two days of 'activity'.

In no time she was moaning in his ear begging for more. With a cocky smirk he let her rosy red nipple slip from his mouth with a wet pop and moved his hands to rest on her hips. He lifted her up, eager to be inside her. Yet he was  _too_  eager. "Ow!" He winced as she held her head, she had hit it on the roof of the car. "Sorry kitten." He kissed her sweetly as her maneuvered it so he was at her entrance without hitting her head again.

Kagome merely huffed yet hissed as he slid into her, still sore from losing her virginity not even two days ago. It didn't hurt as bad as before but it still felt odd. Yet the feeling was quickly replaced by pleasure as she felt him move under her, doing all the work so she didn't hit her head again.

He grunted as she moaned, her arms clinging to him as he thrust up into her, making sure she didn't hit her head again. He nipped and sucked on her neck as she groaned into his ear, nipping at it making him groan. He winced a bit as her nails dug into his back yet he grinned and gave her a deep hard thrust. Her nails dug deeper and he loved it!

"Ah! Emmett! I'm…ngggh…" Her voice was thick and sensual and it made his balls tighten. He knew he was close. Gripped her hips and slammed her down onto his cock, rolling his hips as he held her in place and was rewarded with a breathless moan of his name as she came. Her walls tightening around his cock as her wetness coated him. He hissed as she bit his neck in her orgasm and came inside of her with thick hot bursts.

The scent of sex was heavy in the air as they sat there both trying to come down from their orgasms. Once they did Kagome blushed, not believing that one, she just did it in a car, and two she had no doubt the whole family had heard them. She blinked as she felt Emmet shake under her with laughter.

Emmet sensing her curious stare merely pointed to the front of the car where a new set of clean clothes sat folded. She flushed even more and buried her face in his shoulder. "I hate you." She yelped as he slapped her ass and lifted her off his cock. "Is that anyway to talk to one of your mates?" She glared at his boyish smile. "When they embarrass me this much yes."

He laughed as he leaned over and kissed her, making her ire with him lessen. She grudgingly kissed him back and smiled lightly as he opened the car door and got out, not caring he was standing in the garage stark naked. He quickly redressed and handed winked as her as he held her clothes out of her reach.

"Emmet!" He laughed as she pouted at him but let her grab her clothes and watched her get dressed a cute blush on her face. "I liked it better when you called me Emmy…" He chuckled as she blushed and swooped down to kiss her cheek. "Let's get going kitten?"

Kagome nodded, a small smile on her face. "Yeah…"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kagome sighed as she finished packing the last of her belongings; she hadn't really unpacked much to begin with. The only things she really unpacked were her clothes, and a couple books. Nothing much, and now she was glad about that.

Still a lot of her belongings were in storage in Spain, she probably should get those mailed here. She had a feeling she would never be moving back there from the looks of things.

"Everything done?" Emmett asked, looking around at now packed box. He had been putting the rest in the jeep. All she really had was three boxes, a bag and a couple of suitcases. Not a lot, but still some of her things.

"Yes…"Kagome whispered eyes down casted. She knew that leaving would be for the best, but to her it felt like she was taking the easy way out. She felt like she should stand her ground around Bella and not let her run her out of the house, but here she was. Even though the Cullen's were the ones having her move out, it was really Bella who was the one who was.

It was her fault she got hurt, and because she got hurt her 'mates' were making her move out. They didn't want her to get hurt again, but all she really wanted to do was stay and show her cousin that she could hurt her time and time again but she would always stand back up and fight.

"Come on then, I know the others want to get this talk over and done with." Emmett sighed, giving her a small smile afterwards, "I know you don't like the idea of moving….but all we want is for you is to be safe."

Nodding Kagome let him pick up a couple boxes as she grabbed her bag and rolling suitcase. They headed downstairs and outside just in time for a police cruiser to pull up.

' _Charlie.'_  Kagome thought as she waved Emmett to go and continue to go put her things in the jeep. As she watched her Uncle get out of his car she could feel his eyes watching her. Kagome knew that he wasn't going to like this, but there was nothing she could to change it now.

"What's going on here?" Charlie asked, eyes narrowed and frown on his face. He had a bad feeling, and he had the right to feel that way from the look on his niece's face.

Kagome gave her Uncle a blank look keeping her emotions in check, "I'm moving out." It was simple and she didn't tell him where she was moving to. Not like it was any of his business now.

"Moving out?" Charlie asked gruffly, he knew that this was coming, but he didn't like it one bit. Ever since she befriended the Cullen family a few days ago things kept on going downhill.

"Why?" The word was a bit ground out, he was not understating why she wanted to move out. Yes, her and Bella had a small spat but they were family, they would get over it.

Emmet growled at the harsh word yet kept his mouth shut as he arranged her things in the back of his jeep.

Kagome sighed, "I will still be here, but I need space…." She gave him a pleading look, hoping he would understand. Hoping that he would let her do something she wanted for a chance, something he hasn't done since she moved here to Forks.

She heard Charlie sigh then run a hand through his hair, "You will come to dinner here every other night, and this weekend I am going to La Push for a bonfire. Billy has been wanting to see you…you WILL be there. Spend time with your cousin, and be happy about being there…is that a deal?"

Kagome ignored the slight grown that came from Emmett when La Push was mentioned, "Yes, that is fine, I agree. So no more fighting about the Cullen's then?"

Charlie nodded; he was tired of all the fighting. He wanted her to be happy, and she seemed happy with the Cullen. At the same time thought he wanted to shield her away from the Cullen's so she wouldn't get her, but if she was anything like her mother she would get her way one way or another.

Smiling Kagome got into the jeep, and waved, "I'll come by tomorrow to talk some more…when Bella isn't here…ok?"

Charlie nodded, and silently watched her get into the jeep and leave. He watched with a heavy heart as she left. He knew that her living here wasn't going to last very long. He had hoped though. That and his conversation with Sue Clearwater had helped some.

Now was the chat with Bella….he wasn't looking forward to that…

Not at all.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen:

Kagome shifted in her seat as the jeep pulled into the Cullen home garage; she didn't feel like getting out. She didn't want to face everyone yet. She had a feeling they would end up fighting because of what she promised Charlie before leaving.

Emmett was already mad, and had not said a word since they left. She felt a little bad, but even if she was their mate she was still going to spend time with her family. They could accept it or she wouldn't listen to them, but she still couldn't help feel dread as she stepped out of the jeep to see the whole family there. She guessed that Alice saw her agreeing to go fishing with Charlie and spend the day with him in La Push. .

' _Great…'_  Kagome said to herself as she glanced at the family and shut the jeep door,  _'Just what I need….more fighting.'_

Glancing to Edward she saw his hand twitch slightly before running a hand through his hair with a sigh and shifted his eyes to Alice. Alice looked at Edward and looked to be having a silent conversation, because not even a second later Alice came bouncing over to the jeep where she was standing and smiled at her.

"Time to show you your room!" Alice chirped, pulling her to the door. Kagome let herself be pulled out of the garage but not before she gave the rest of the family a quick glance.

Alice who saw her look back gave her a reassuring smile, "They just need to talk….there is no need to worry!"

Nodding her head she stayed silent until they reached a room with her name on it. The writing was on a white piece of wood, in green curvy writing as around her name was vines and flowers with a couple ladybugs and butterflies.

"When did this get done?" Kagome asked Alice who had a big smile on her face. Alice just gave her a grin and gestured for her to open the door. Taking the hint she wasn't going to say anything she opened the door.

Taking a small step she entered the room, and a smile graced her lips. It was beautiful. It reminded her of outside, that was for sure. (Link on profile) The walls were a warm green but the ceiling was still a white making the room look bigger than it already was. The bed was a low queen sized bed, and had deep purple making the room pop and it did match the purple rug that was over the cream white carpet. At the end of the bed there was an end table with books scattered and what looked like a couple sketchbooks. To the side there was the bathroom which had the same color walls but had a couple panels of wall that was white which happened to be little cupboards. All in all the room was something to behold.

"When did you have time to do this?" Kagome breathed, eyes taking in everything she could. It was breath taking. She never had a room like this before, she loved it, but it made her feel kind of bad though too.

She looked at Alice, "You didn't have to go through …." She paused as she saw Alice's smile drop, and she quickly continued, "But I really love the room." Kagome gave the pixie like vampire a small smile.

Alice clapped her hand together, "I'm glad! Now all we have to do to finish your room is go clothes shopping!" As she said this Kagome had a bad feeling and didn't know if she wanted to take the chances of going shopping with her.

"Shopping?" Kagome inquired, she didn't need to go clothes shopping. She had plenty of clothes already; it wasn't all of her clothes but plenty to get by. Most of her clothing was in storage in Spain still.

"Yes, shopping!" Alice chirped before adding, "It can be our bonding time!" That made Kagome sigh because when she put it like that she knew there was no way she could say no.

"Alright….alright…" Kagome sighed, "We can go sometime soon." She hoped soon wasn't too soon though. Kagome wasn't one for big shopping, only when shopping when needed. She did enjoy shopping for books, music and art type things. She hoped they could go shopping for more than clothes.

Alice gave a happy squeal and clapped her hands and hugged her, "Thank you! I promise you will have fun!"

Nodding Kagome hugged her back briefly, and gave her a small smile as she took a step back out of her embrace, "No problem."

Kagome looked at Alice for a minute debating if she should ask the question that has been in the back of her mind since she saw Emmett's reaction to her promise with Charlie, "What do you all have against La Push?"

Alie stiffened for a moment before her eyes went glassy in a vision after a few seconds the look went away and went back to their normal gold. Blinking Alice smiled reassuringly, "We will talk after you have a bath….take your time and relax…" Alice paused and continued, "We just have to go take care of something…." With that Alice disappeared leaving Kagome alone in the room.

Sighing Kagome made her way to the bathroom, she grabbed a towel out of one of the cupboards and sat in on the sink before she started the tub. She let the tub fill up with water, hot steam coming up and surrounding the room because of the water temperature.

When the tub was all the way filled she quickly undress and slipped into the scolding water, Kagome gave a small hiss when lowering herself into the tub but knew it would feel good on her muscles once she got used to the water temperature. Laying her head against the wall that held the tup she took a deep breath, already relaxing, "What are they hiding….."

After sitting there for a couple of minutes she could feel herself starting to daze of and inwardly cursed as she starting to fall deeper into her mind, ' _Jasper is so dead when I wake up,_ ' was the last thing she thought as she fell into the black abyss of sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen:

 

The Cullen's watched as their human mate left the room and Alice gave them a small wave as she followed after. When the two were out of sight Edward was the first to speak up.

"La Push…." Edward muttered quietly, but gave his family a concerned look, "What do we do?" They couldn't really tell her no, that could end up bad. They didn't exactly want to say yes either.

The silence from the rest of them is what Edward was greeted with, causing him to sigh. They were all at a stop point and didn't know what to do in this situation.

"How did this come about exactly?" Rosalie questioned as her golden eyes flickered over to Emmett. Things seemed to keep coming up to fill their lives with drama, couldn't they ever get a break.

Emmett looked around at his family as he leaned against the wall before speaking, " She made a deal with Charlie to spend some time with him fishing and dinner in La Push. He said he still wanted to have time with her…she agreed because it was the only way to make sure her moving in with us wasn't unapproved by her uncle."

"I see." Carlisle supplied, looking thoughtful. He couldn't really blame Kagome for doing that. She wanted to still have some connection with her family. No one could blame that on the young woman.

"Then she will go…" Carlisle told them, causing everyone to snap their head to him.

"What?" They all asked this in disbelief.

Closing his eyes, the vampire doctor sighed, "We can't stop her from seeing her family. She wants to stay connected….even if a little." He paused looking at his family's faces, "We can't stop her from seeing him…if it was Miss Swan then it would be a different matter entirely, but it isn't. This is Chief Swan, a man who is trying to do his best and do what he think is right no matter how many things happen…He is trying his best…we cannot blame him for this."

The family was silent, until Jasper broke it, " I think we understand…..but we don't like it.." He paused, is there a way to make sure she is safe out there?"

Just as Carlisle was about to say something they stopped and looked to the left where Edward just took a deep breath in, and froze as he looked up the stairs.

"Edward?" Carlisle questioned, having a feeling he knew what was going on, but didn't voice anything out loud.

Edward stayed silent for a couple of minutes before muttering a curse under his breath.

"Edward!" Esme scolded hearing the word he muttered. She gave him a stern look, she hated such foul language, it wasn't something she liked hearing when she was around….or having people say such things at all.

"Sorry" He murmured, before glancing at Jasper, "You may want to put Kagome asleep. If you don't things will end up bad."

This caused the family to look at him with a questionable look, but Jasper did as he was told and as he finished putting her asleep Alice was in front of them.

"A vision?" Jasper asked, as he looked at the pixie vampire, who gave a small nod.

"Bella." Was all Alice said as they all turned to the door when hearing the sound of the beast of a truck Bella Swan drove,

They all silently went outside to wait. It took a couple of minutes before the ugly beast pulled up so they could see it, no one said a word as they waited.

The air was thick with tension, no one dared say a word as the truck pulled to a stop and the engine cut off making the load truck sputter a few times before going quiet.

All the Cullen's watched as the person they used to adore stepped out of the vehicle and looked at them will fury filled eyes.

"Hello Cullen's." Bella smirked, eyes dancing with fire. She was here on a mission it seemed, and wasn't going to leave till she said her two cents.

"Bella" Edward whispered eyes downcast as he saw her approach. He didn't need this now, not when he was just starting to truly except his new mate. His bonded one.

A Cullen Bonded one.

"What?" Bella questioned, "Didn't you miss me?" He smirk turned into a sneer, "Or have you been having too much fun with your new whore?"

"Don't call her that." Rosalie snapped, eyes starting to turn black as she glared down at the smirking human in front of her.

"What?" Bella put on an innocent face, "I am only stating what is true."

Edward not wanting this to last long, looked up at the woman he loved…the one human he thought he would spend eternity with, "What is it that you want?" It was a rather easy question but Edward knew he wasn't going to get a simple answer.

"What do I want….." Bella sang out, tapping he pointer finger on her chin in a thoughtful manner, "I want a lot."

She looked at Edward, " I wanted to be your mate….I wanted to be your ONLY mate…I wanted to stay by your side for eternity….I wanted to marry you…." She paused looking her ex boyfriend in the eyes.

"I want you as mine….." her brown eyes seemed to glow with the possessiveness, " I want us to go back how it use to be….I want to be yours…and only yours…and you to be ONLY mine…."

Edward stiffened, as he said the words he knew he had to say to the girl he knew he still held some feelings for, "No…if that is it you can leave."

Bella tilted her head to the side as a wicked smirk danced across her lips, "What…I knoooow you still have feelings for me.. …right love?"

This caused Edward to stiffen, and open his mouth to say something but was stopped by a feminine voice behind them.

"You really take low to new heights you know that Isabella."


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chapter Fifteen:** _

Charlie wasn't having a good day. It seemed like things kept going wrong no matter how hard he tried to fix them.

First, his niece moved out to live with the Cullen's; his daughters ex boyfriends family.

Second, he got a call from Renee saying Bella called her about Kagome and she want's Kagome out of the picture.

Third, he got a call from the school saying Bella left school property with out permission.

And lastly, He got another call from Angela Weber, telling him Bella was going over to the Cullen's to confront them and Kagome. Angela had also told him Bella had been off all morning and her behavior was starting to scare her.

Yup, today was definitely a bad day for Charlie Swan. There was no other way to describe the day, and it wasn't even noon yet.

Heaving a sigh he opened his cruiser door and started it. He was making his way to the Cullen's it seemed.

Not something he wanted to do today, but it couldn't be avoided. He really didn't want anyone to end in the hospital...again.

It didn't take long for him to get to the Cullen home, and he heaved a sigh as he saw the whole Cullen family outside with Kagome. He could hear the yelling as he stopped the police car and took the keys out of the ignition.

Charlie grumbled as he hurriedly got out of his cruiser, "What is going on here?"

All movement stopped and looked at him. He could see Kagome being held back by Edward and Bella looking like a cat who eat the canary. He didn't like how this looked.

"Chief Swan..." Carlise greeted, his tone wasn't the normal friendly one Charlie was used too. It held a coldness, as well as a hint of anger.

Sighing, Charlie looked at his daughter, "Isabella Swan." Bella looked at her father questionably, like she was wondering what she did to get the use of her full name, "Truck...Now..."

"B-" Charlie cut her off with a hard glare, "No buts young lady, Truck...now"

Bella looked at her father, and gave the Cullen's a glare before stopping off to her truck ripping open the door and getting in while making to slam the vehicle door shut as hard as she could.

Charlie looked at the Cullen family and could see they were all on edge, but he wasn't going to start anything. There had been enough drama for the rest of his life in the last couple days, he didn't want anymore.

"I am sorry for the trouble my daughter has caused..." he didn't really know what more to day...there wasn't much more he COULD say.

"Its fine." Edward muttered, glancing down at the angry woman he had in his arms.

Kagome was glaring at the truck, "Its not fine..." she hissed, lips curled back. The words, 'if looks could kill' ran through Charlies mind before he quickly shook it out.

"I have been trying to keep her away from your family...but it seems like she has found away to slip away from school to come here." He told the golden eyed family.

Carlise gave him a small smile, "It is fine...you did what you could. She is a young woman and should know better. You shouldn't be apologizing for her mistakes."

Charlie sighed, "Still."

"Its fine.." Carlisle stated, but Charlie had a feeling it was more forced than anything.

Not one to want to stay on a awkward subject he quickly glanced at Kagome, asking, "Will you be going to La Push with me still tomorrow? Or do you want to hold off?" he wanted to spend some time with her, but he would understand if she didn't want to come because Bella would be there for the last half of her stay there.

Kagome glanced at the truck Bella was in before sighing, " Yes I will still go... I did make you a promise..." She looked him in the eyes, blue clashing with brown, "When are you picking me up? Or do I meet you there?

Charlie gave her a small smile, "I will be picking you up around five in the morning."

Kagome looked at him with wide eyes, "That early." This made the Cullen family all sprout smiles, and Charlie to chuckle.

"As the saying goes, 'The early worm catches the fish.'" He gave his niece a smirk as she rolled her eyes.

"Isn't it 'The early bird catches the worm'?" She has a small smile on her face though.

Charlie put on a thinking look, "Nope...never heard of that one! But I like it! " This caused Kagome to break out into giggles.

 _'There we go...'_ He thought, he had gotten her too loosen up and laugh.

Charlie saw Edward raise an eyebrow before looking down at Kagome who was still semi way in his arms.

"I will see you bright and early...and Bella will be on her best behavior tomorrow...that and you will only have too see her for the last part of the day."

Nodding Kagome smiled, as Charlie looked over at the irritated face of his little girl making him sigh.

"And I shall take my leave...i have a punishment to give." He nodded to Carlisle and the rest of the family, "I am sorry for the intrusion.'

Charlie silently made his way to his daughters truck and knocked on the drivers window.

Bella gave him a glare as she rolled down the window, "Yes?" It was said bitterly but Charlie decided not to comment on it.

"We are going home...I will be following you." He paused seeing anger flash in her eyes.

"When we get home you are to go strait to your room..." He gave her a stern glare, "From today on young are grounded. You will be going to La Push still, but you aren't going for fun.."

Bella looked ready to protest so Charlie held up his hand, "Is that understood?"

Knowing he wouldn't back down Bella nodded, rolling up he window and not letting him say anymore as she started up the truck.

He sighed as he made his way back to the cruiser, ' _Today is not_ _my day.'_ He thought as he started up the police car and followed his daughters beast of a truck.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Chapter Sixteen:** _

Kagome blinked slowly as she watched Bella and Charlie drive away. That was a very short fight. That and he spoke down to Bella...something she had never seen before.

Bella got in trouble with Charlie.

That was really hard for Kagome to process, frowning she sighed and looked to the Vampires behind her.

"Well...that was eventful." Kagome muttered, she really was exhausted now.

Her eyes flashed in remembrance and looked Jasper strait in they eyes, "You are soo in trouble for using your powers on me!"

Kagome saw him back away slowly, "Sorry Darlin' We all thought it would be a good idea to try and avoid you confronting Miss Swan. You seem to always end up hurt when you do."

Kagome narrowed her eyes, "Do it again and I won't let you off so easy." She was letting him off with a warning, his powers did work on her, but her miko powers blocked it off since she hadn't wanted the power to work on her. It worked briefly but she woke up after a couple of minutes.

Thank god for that.

The fight could have turned murderous if she hadn't intervened.

Taking a deep breath Kagome went back inside, she had been meaning to ask them something since she arrived home.

"Why are you all on edge about me going to La Push?" Kagome asked as she sat down on the couch the family just coming through the front door.

They all galnced at one another before Kagome glared at them.

"Well?" She asked, impatiently. She wanted some answers!

The Cullen's all shifted and looked at her for a second before Rosalie spoke up, "La Push has protectors..." She started looking out the window then back at Kagome, "These protectors are a natural enemy of us, Vampires..."

Taking in the information Kagome's eyes widened, "Werewolves?" Kagome asked, she couldn't believe it, and here she thought all she had to worry about was vampires!

Rosalie's lip twitched, "Yes, but they are more like shapeshifters than the regular werewolves you are used too."

Glancing at Alice she nodded for her to continue, "These werewolves...we have a treaty with them. That we won't cross over to their lands...and not drink or kill a human."

Nodding Kagome waited for her to continue, "We aren't sure how they will react to you being there since you are a vampire 'bonded'. The treaty doesn't really pertain to you, but we are just worried something could happen to you. They are dangerous."

"How are they dangerous, well..."Kagome paused trying to think of a way she could rephrase it, " How are they dangerous besides they turn into wolves tidbit..."

Carlisle took this question to answer, "They are rather...unpredictable. If you anger them, the could loose control and 'transform' right next to you and you could end up dead." His eyes flashed at mentioning her even possibly getting hurt by them,"They couldn't even mean for it to happen...you could just say something wrong. Nothing offensive...and it could set them off."

Kagome shifted as she sighed she knew what they were trying to convay when telling her all of this information, "I understand. I will be careful while I am out there and won't get  _them_  mad."

She never thought werewolves existed, but looks like she we as proved wrong.

"I am going to head to bed...since I have to be up so _early_!" Kagome muttered as she cringed at getting up as such and hour.

She really hated mornings!

Edward chuckled, "We will wake you up so you can have something to wake you up." He gave her a small smile as she got up off the couch and gave them all a small smile.

"Thank you...and good night." Kagome looked at them all then went up the stairs.

Tomorrow was to be an interesting day.

She got to deal with Fishing, werewolves and Bella.

The joys of making the only family alive happy.

' _Charlie better appreciate me '_ _ **playing nice'**_ _tomorrow'_ Kagome thought as she gently shut the room door so she could get some sleep.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Down stairs the Cullen family was queit. They had all had a bad feeling about the day to come, but they couldn't stop her from going.

They wanted her to be happy, and going to La Push was making her happy.

"Tomorrow is going to be a long day." Alice murmured, she wouldn't really be able to have any visions because of the wolves. She would be blind.

A feeling she didn't like too much.

"It shouldn't be too bad if she doesn't get any of the wolves mad...and stay away from Bella." Edward sighed, he had a feeling Bella would do something...and the wolves...he didn't know what they would do with her arrival.

He could only hope nothing happened to her when non of them could reach her.

It would drive them crazy.

They would be waiting at the house or the border the whole time while she was out there.

Esme looked down at her hands, "We can do so much from protecting her tomorrow...and you are right. Charlie can't keep Bella away. She will most likely do something."

The rest of the Cullen's nodded, they all knew that Bella would try something. She did whenever she got the chance.

"We can only be ready when it does happen." Jasper stated, his eyes narrowed thinking about the things that could happen while they weren't there to protect her.

"Damn, and here I thought the drama was done" Emmett groaned, which earned him a smack in the head from Rose.

Carlisle glanced at Emmett, "We can only be here when she gets back...that is all we can do."

Everyone went silent at that as their minds wondered on what was to come in the next day.

None of them aware of Kagome who was now tossing and turning in bed from memories of her past.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Chapter Seventeen:** _

Kagome groaned as she got into the cruiser that belonged to Charlie. She really wasn't a morning person, she would rather be in a nice warm bed right about now. It was only because she knew Charlie wanted to see that she was going fishing this early with him

Hell she didn't even know how to fish.

Taking a deep breath she gave Charlie a small smile, "Good morning!"

Kagome gave him a blank look asking, "How the h..-" She paused, "...heck are you so chipper in the morning?"

Charlie gave her a grin, "I am used to getting up early...it only takes a couple years to get used to it!" Kagome groand, just what she needed, a morning person.

"Are we meeting anyone for fishing?" Kagome asked, changing the sunject all together. She hadn't asked when she first agreed to go fishing with him.

"Yes, Billy Black...do you remember him?" Charlie started on the way to La Push. The drive didn't take long, about ten minutes give or take a few seconds.

"Yes, somewhat." Kagome answered back blinking, "He was the one who always tried snuck me candy when I d idn't eat what my parents want me too...that and didn't like Dad...did he?"

Charlie nodded, "Yes, that is him. He is in a wheelchair now...but it doesn't stop him from fishing." He gave Kagome a small smile at that last part.

"He was always a stobbern person...wasn't he..." it was said more as a statement than a question but Charlie gave a laugh as his answer as they pulled to a stop.

"Yes, that is also true." He looked and waved to a man in a wheelchair and Kagome knew that was Billy.

"Come on we have long morning ahead of us." Nodding Kagome follower her Uncle to where Billy was standing.

"Good to see you finally about and about Charlie...and you brought a guest!" Billy greeted his old friend with a smile, and turned his eyes to Kagome who greeted him back.

"Hello" Kagome said, "Its been awhile, hasn't it Billy?" She saw him smirk as she rolled her eyes and gave him the greeting she gave to him when she was younger.

She leaned down and kissed him on both cheeks and gave him a hug, "Its nice too see you again." Billy said as he got his greeting from the Asian woman.

Kagome had always been welcomed in La Push by him. She was a sweet child and always tried to help him when she was over.

"You too." Kagome replied back, and looked to the boat, "Ready to get this fishing thing on the road then?"

The two older men laughed, and led her onto the boat.

Kagome could already tell the day was going to an interesting one.

Kagome looked at the plastic dish that had dirt and worms in it with disgust, she really hated slimy wiggly things! She took a deep breath and took it and squeak as it moved.

Hearing a laugh behind her she glared at her laughing Uncle and his friend. It wasn't her fault they worms were so grouse.

The worm wiggled in her hand again causing something to pop in her head, making her stifled a laugh, ' _I'm sexy and I know it...Wiggle Wiggle Wiggle wiggle wiggle yeah._ ' Kagome looked at the worm again before dropping it as her cellphone went off.

Blinking she opened her phone with her leg as her other hand was holding the fishing pole, "Hello?" She didn't expect calls from the family, especially Alice and wondered if she saw something.

"Kagome...really?" Alice's voice came through the phone, and was clearly amused, "What is with all the face changes? What is going through your mind! It is driving me crazy! You switch to disgusted...to unamused, to amused, then back to disgusted!"

Kagome snorted at her cheery voice and knew she caught her expression changes when the stupid song popped into her head,  _'Go look up 'I'm Sexy and I know it, by LMFAO...'_

Kagome waited for about about a minute before the phone rang again, "Really Kagome? Reaaaally?" There was laugher as the song was plaing in the background. Kagome laughed as she heard Alice singing along with it, "I am sexy and i know it, When I walk in the spot, yeah this is what I see..." Alice burst into laugher even more after sining it.

Kaogme huffed, "Ok i get it...my mind is very weird."

"Aww don't pout!" Alice chirped, "I like your weired brain! It is amusing!"

Kagome sighed, "I'll talk to you later..." She didn't feel like being teased at the moment that and Charlie was giving her weird looks as well as Billy, "I'll see you when i get home."

"Alright...Just be warned Emmett will be teasing you relentlessly when you arrive!" The phone clicked, signaling the end of the conversation.

Kagome hung up the phone and looked at Charlie.

"Can you put the disgusting wiggly thing on the hook..." She gave him her puppy dog eyes hoping she didn't have to touch the dirty worm again, "...Please?"

Charlie gave another chuckle as he took a worm out of the plastic bowl and took the hook that was attached to the fishing pool and slipped the wiggling worm on the hook easily.

Kagome watched in disgust as some of the insides of the worm gushed out and looked at Charlie, "Isn't there a better way the... _worms_  to fish...like bobbers? Or fake colored bait? Something along those lines?"

Billy who was listening to her littler rant laughed and looked to Charlie, "She sure is a interesting one." He had already had his bait on his fishing pole and cast it out into the water.

Charlie grunted in agreement, "Yes, but she could be more agreeable about somethings." He gave her a playful look.

Kagome gave him an innocent one back, "Whoooo meeee?" she blinked several times acting she had no clue what he was talking about, "Neeeeeveeer!"

She laughed as gave them a smile, she really did like to spend time with Charlie when Isabella wasn't around. She got to really see him and have a good time.

She liked this side of him.

This is the side of him she wished she could always see.

"Ready to cast off?" Charlie asked his niece as she looked down at the fishing pole. She was an interesting girl, and always tried to do her best, even if it was on something she hated.

Looking at the fishing pole wearily she sighed and nodded, "As ready as I will ever be!" yeah, she will be ready when the fishing pole disappeared from her hands.

"Okay you remember the basics right?" Seeing Kagome nod he continued, "Good, then cast off but try to not get the hook caught on anything."

Nodding, Kagome took a deep breath and cast the fishing pole off but did the one thing Charlie said to try not to do, get it caught on something. She got it caught on a stray log in the water.

Blushing she turned to the two older men, who's shoulders were shaking and trying not to laugh out loud.

Coughing Kagome reeled back her line to the fishing pole and sighed as it didn't come, narrowing her eyes she stepped closer to the edge of the boat and gave it a hard tug, what she wasn't expecting was a tug back, yelping Kagome's eyes widened as her feet lost balance and headed start for the water.

"Kagome!" She heard Charlie's voice call out and a hand to go around her arm, but it was too late. She and Charlie, who tried to prevent her falling, fell into the cold water.

Blinking Kagome looked over to her left from the movement in the water to see her Uncle who was looking at her with amusement as he pointed to something that floating past her. Kagome looked to what he was pointing at and glared at the water before bursting out in laughter as a flash from a camera went off in the boat from Billy Black himself.

"That is a keeper!" He laughed as Charlie went to get back into the boat to grab the camera from him. Kagome was still laughing the floating object, that was her fishing line, hook missing, floated around her.

This was an amusing trip that was for sure.


	18. Chapter 18

_Chapter Eighteen:_

Kagome sighed as she got out of the cruiser that belonged to Charlie. They had just arrived at the beach where there was going to be a bonfire and Barbeque.

This was the part of the day Kagome wasn't looking forward too. The reasons being, first meeting with the Wolves that her vampires had told her about, and reason two, Bella.

Looking around Kagome could see most of the people were from the Indian Reservation, Charlie, Bella and herself seemed to be the only...pale faced people here. That was what Kagome remembered them calling them at-least.

Pale faces, or white people.

Kagome scowled as she saw Bella coming forward with a couple boys. She was going to go in the opposite direction until Charlie looked at her.

"Ready to play nice?" He asked, indicating she needed to mingle with Bella, but hoped they could keep it civil while in public.

Nodding Kagome forced a smile and greeted Bella, "Hello..." That was all she was going to get from her.

Bella gave her a glare before sighing as she saw her father give her a look, "...hello..."

As the greetings were given Kagome made her way down the beach, as far away from everyone as possible.

She didn't feel comfortable here at all.

The first part of her day was fun, but now she wish she was at home with the Cullen family. At-least there she could relax.

Not even a few minutes later Kagome could see Bella standing close to her, a frown on her lips, "Why are you here anyway...I know you don't want to be here..."

Kagome held back a sneer at her tone of voice she was using, "Like I would want to be here with  _you_..."

Kagome saw that the boy, Jacob if she remembered correctly, was moving Bella back as he took a step towards her, "You don't have right to say anything to her..,not after what you did to her."

Tilting her head to the side Kagome blinked, "And what did I do to her?" She was rather curious on what Bella has been telling people.

She saw him glance around him and from, before Kagome continued, "Did she tell you I was a whore? A bitch? Or a home-wrecker? Take your pick she has told many lies."

Bella sneered at her, "You are one to talk...you didn't' even want to come here after the Cullen's told you what they were!"

Frowning Kagome then knew she was setting her up, "Who were what?"

Bella rolled her eyes, a bitter laugh escaping her lips, "Wolves..."

Kagome glanced at Jacob before she continued, "You don't like wolves...you are the Cullen's... _pet,_ after all."

This made Kagome stiffen, "And you were the one going back to the Cullen's...back to Edward, saying you wanted him back."

Jacob stiffened next to Bella, as he looked at Bella with disbelief.

"Lies!" Bella spat, before a smirk graced her lips, "But then again I didn't expect more from you. You are your mother's daughter after all."

"Say that again?" Kagome couldn't believe what she said. Didn't she respect the dead at all!

Bella gave her a fake smile, "As my mother says, like mother like dau-"Bella didn't get to finish before Kagome lunged at Bella. Bella was stronger than she looked and held Kagome off some.

Jacob tried to intervene, even with his slight shaking of his body, "No fighting...I told my Dad I would try to keep you from all out fighting!"

"Shut up! You have no part of this!" Kagome didn't know she was already skating across thin ice as his body started to shake more.

But Bella wasn't having him calm down as she let Kagome overcome her, and fall to the ground with a yelp her palm getting cut on the ground slightly letting the smell of blood fill the air.

The next thing Kagome knew was fur and a pain in her arm as air rushed past her.

Looking up from the ground, she saw two wolves fighting. Taking this as her que she got up and made her way away from them.

She needed to calm down, and so did they.

Kagome got on a path and took a deep breath as she walked up the dirt path till it reached a cliff. She clutched her arm and sighed as she looked at the ocean from the cliff, this place was beautiful in its own way. It had a nice calming effect.

She looked down at her arm and grimaced. She would be lucky if the Cullen's would let her out of the house again and if she was let out if she was let out without one or more of them guarding her.

She seemed to always get hurt otherwise!

Taking another deep breath she let herself relax some but it was short lived as Bella came walking through the trees, along with Jacob, the one who hurt her arm, and a couple other boys Kagome didn't remember seeing but guessed they were also wolves.

Kagome turned and glared at Bella who had a smirk on her face. The blood was dripping down her arm still, but slowly healing, but it didn't make the pain lessen.

"You really should haven't bothered coming...no one wants you here..." Bella told Kagome as she took another step closer, "The new scar you are going to get is your own fault. You really should learn that being around you only causes pain."

The boys behind her shifted as if not liking what she was saying but said nothing, "And now because of your actions Jacob is gonna have to life with the pain knowing he hurt a human...can't you stop hurting everyone in your life?" There was a pause before she continued as she took a step towards Kagome, "Or...I could do it for you..."

Bella took a couple steps forward a malicious smirk on her face.

"Wh-" Kagome didn't get to finish her sentence as she was pushed. Her feet scratching against the ledge of the cliff as the air rushed around her.

Kagome only looked at Bella with wide eyes as she fell. Kagome closer her eyes as the impact from the water came.

The waves were fast, crushing her as she tried to get to the surface. The air in her lungs already being used up, and wanting more.

She needed to breathe.

Another wave from under the water pushed her further into the ocean, making Kagome gasp as water filled her lungs.

The last thing Kagome saw was a figure as she let darkness consume her.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Chapter Nineteen:** _

Kagome felt like a rag doll in the washer machine, water invade her every sense as she was pulled along by a large hand. She gasped as she broke the surface her limp body crushed to that a larger manly one. He was saying something but she couldn't make it out due to her water logger ears.

She was limp, her body on fire from the cold and hitting rocks, her vision danced with black spots as she was practically dragged onto the sand of the shore, cold water still lapping at her feet as she laid there limply trying to get her bearings.

"Hey…are….kay….Guys! Elp!" She made out vague words as dark brown eyes hovered above her smacking her cheeks lightly to try and get her to respond. With a shuttering breath that made her lungs ache she slowly sat up with assistance form her savior.

She coughed up water as he rubbed her back murmuring that she was going to be okay. With a shiver she nodded.

"I-I'm fine…thanks…." She winced as her head throbbed with pain and she felt a hot liquid trail down her neck. She jumped as others appeared out of nowhere.

"Are you okay? Damnit, she's bleeding give me your shirt!" Her eyes vaguely focused on the scars of the woman tending to her, pure worry in her eyes. She merely took a deep breath of air and gently pushed their hands away.

"I'm fine." She wobbled on her feet but was steadied by another woman who held a shirt to her already healing head wound.

"You're not fine come on let's get you to Emily's house she has a first aid kit there." Kagome merely shook her head, bad idea because t made her dizzy, and pulled away from the arms trying to steady her.

"No, I'll be fine just tell Charlie that I went back to the Cullen's. I'll call him tomorrow." With that she began a brisk walk away from them ignoring them as they called after her.

By the time she was half way to the edge of the reservation her head wound had stopped throbbing and with a wince she pulled the now drenched shirt of blood away from her head. She hated the fact that head wounds always bled so much, at least it wasn't  _that_  bad. The wound was semi healed already by the time she made it to the edge of the reservation it would be fully healed but she would still be covered in blood.

Tears ran down her face as she wrapped her arms around her shaking body her knuckles white from their grip on the blood stained shirt.

Bella had tried to kill her.

Her flesh and blood had tried to  _murder_  her by tossing her off that cliff.

A god damn  _cliff!_

She knew they had their differences but they were still family, yet how cold she want her dead? She shivered wondering if Bella would try again or if this would shock her back into a right state of mind.

Maybe she would feel bad, realize the errors of her ways and they could be friends again.

Be a  _family_.

Or this could make it worse and make her snap even more and make her want to finish the job…

She was lucky that one of the wolves decided to save or her she would have drowned…as it was she knew she would be covered in bruises and small cuts from the fall and rough waves.

The Cullen's would no doubt be pissed off about that, and more then likely try and lock her away in their home and never let her leave again…

As if trying to prove her right she could already see the figures of Rosalie and Alice in the distance, on the other side of the treaty line, both were pacing and looked worried.

Taking a sigh she slowly made her way to the boarder, and took a breath of relif as she corssoed into Forks.

"Kagome" Alice breathed, relief washing over her as she stepped closer to inspect her. Rosalie was next to putting her hand on Kagome's head where the wound used to be. The wound was already healed up but the blood was still fresh.

"What the hell happened out there?" Rosalie demanded brushing some of the dry blood off her face. She could see the look of pure worry on both of their faces.

Kagome didn't say anything and leaned against Rosalie, "Can we just go home..." It was whispered softly but both vampires heard it as clear as day.

Alice looked at Rosalie then to Kagome before sighing, "That is fine...but things at home are going to be a mess when you walk in." She paused giving her a dark look, "They all are going to be mad and feel worse on not being able to protect you"

"It isn't any of your faults..." Kagome whispered as she was lead to a red BMW and sat into the back seat.

Alice brushed her wet hair that was sticking to her face, "We can't help feeling that way from all the incidents that have happened..."

Kagome sighed at that, she couldn't help it if her powers were all funky and wouldn't listen to her much. They have been that way since she came back from Feudal era. She could heal fine, sure, but her other powers. Like making barriers, shooting arrows...they don't always work anymore.

She wished they did though.

She missed her powers greatly.

Kagome still had them, it was like they were being blocked by something.

As Rosalie started the car Kagome could feel the tension before Alice spoke, "There will be a lot of emotions running high...but just keep calm...everything should be fine if you do that."

Kagome frowned at the piece of advice, she didn't know if she could do that though. Her emotions were already burnt out and adding in confrontations of overprotective mates...

She just wanted to get it over with.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Chapter Twenty:** _

Bella watched as some from the pack ran down to see if her cousin was alright, she stayed where she was though.

Jacob also stayed he was looking at her with a weird expression on his face. The expression was one she had never seen on his face before.

"Were you trying to kill her?" Jacob asked, his face looked pained as he asked her this question but needed to be done.

He couldn't believe what happened.

What the girl he loved did.

Bella gave him a small smile looking to the sky, "...no I didn't want to kill her..." she paused, glancing at the young werewolf, "...i just want her out of my life...away from me..."

The two of them were quiet for a few minutes as Jacob continued to study the girl he loved, looking for something. He sighed and hung his head when seeing something in her face and whispered, "You aren't the girl I fell in love with..."

When Jacob started to speak Bella looked at him, a frown on her face, "What...I'm the same!" She didn't get to continue as she stepped back seeing Jacob starting to shake.

"Ever since you and that Cullen broke up...you have been changing..." the shaking got worse but he needed to say these things. He needed to get them off his chest, "...you have been becoming darker...obsessed with getting the Cullen's back...be it to be part of the family...or make them humiliated I don't know...but you aren't the girl I love anymore."

Bella stood silent, she didn't know what to say. She just continued to look at the boy she had some feelings for tell her she wasn't the one she loved anymore...that she had changed too much.

Something in Bella cracked...something that no one would know until it was too late.

Jacob looked at Bella who had her hair over hear eyes and head bowed as he asked the much needed question, "Do you even regret it?"

Bella kept quit and that seemed to be enough of an answer for the werewolf, "...I see...you don't."

Jacob turned his back and gave the older girl a longing look, "I don't want you coming to the resivation to see me or the pack anymore..." with that he took off running leaving behind a dejected Bella Swan.

Bella watched as Jacob ran off, eyes dimming some. The next few second she heard a wolf howl sound through the air.

 _'Jacob'_  Bella sighed, a a frown coming to her face as she slowly walked towards the edge of the cliff and looked down at the water.

Looking from the water to her hands she sighed, "Did I really want her dead?" She gently traced the palm of her hand trying to figure out why she pushed her cousin off the cliff.

She had done it on impulse...she hadn't meant to do it.

She may hate her cousin...and get into fights with her.

But she didn't want her dead.

Bella just wanted her out of the way.

Out of her life, and out of the Cullen's life.

' _ **You know you wanted her dead.'**_  a voice in her head whispered, making Bella hold her head and close her eyes.

"No I didn't...i just want her out of the way..." Bella whispered, eyes still closed , running a hand on her temple.

 _ **'That isn't true...you know it.'**_ the voice was sneering at her, mocking Bella,  _ **'You know you want her blood to run...'**_ The voice paused as it became more dark,  _ **'You want her blood to stain the floor as you make the blow on killing her.'**_

"Leave me alone...you don't know what your talking about." Bella snarled out looking down at the crashing waves that almost killed Kagome.

The voice cackled,  _ **'You will see that what you want is to make her pay...to make her suffer like you did.'**_

Bella held her head, "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!"The last part echoed in her mind as the voice dissipated and left her alone.

She slowly let he head go, as she continued to look down at the water for who knows how long till a voice cut through the wind.

"If it isn't the little ex pet of the Cullen's all on her lonesome." Bella turned around, she knew that voice. Her eyes widened as she felt the wind and red hair that flew madly around.

" _Victoria."_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Chapter Twenty-One:** _

Charlie looked at his daughter as he packed his things into his cruiser, he didn't want to believe it. He never thought things were so bad that his own daughter would do something that bad.

To family no less.

Charlie Swan was at a loss. He didn't know what to do on this subject.

"Charlie.." A voice behind him made him turn around. He understood the look Billy Black was giving him. He knew him long enough to understand when he wanted to talk about something.

 _'This day keeps getting better and better.'_ Charlie thought, glancing to look at his daughter once more than back at Billy.

He sighed as he looked at his old time friend, "I'll be over to talk in a minute." He then turned to the blank eyed teen in his police car, "I'll be right back...stay in the car till then."

Bella nodded, not bothering to answer him as he slowly walked to where Billy and the others were standing. He knew that this was going to be a conversation he didn't want to listen to, but he needed all the information to understand what happened while he wasn't watching.

He only had a vague idea what happened. He needed more facts.

Standing in-front of his old time friends, and sighed rubbing the back of his neck, "What did you need to talk about..." he knew what it was, but still asked.

Billy glanced at the truck and knew it had to be said, "After what happened today..." he paused trying to figure the best way to word it, "It would be best if Bella stayed off the reservation."

Charlie nodded, "I understand...i don't know what to do with her anymore." He glanced at the the two boys that were standing next to Billy. "And thank Paul for saving Kagome..." he than glanced back at Billy, "I am sorry all the trouble my family has caused out here..."

Sam was the one to answer for Billy, "We will let Bella back on the reservation..." he paused glance at Jacob before continuing, "...once she is more stable that is.

Charlie nodded, he needed to call Renee and talk to her. Their daughter needed help.

Help he couldn't give her.

"I understand...I better get Bella home..." He looked at the three and gave them a small apologetic smile, "I will call you later Billy."

He then made his way back to his car and got in and took a deep breath as he started his vehicle up. He stayed silent for a couple of minutes before sighing.

"Will you tell me why you did it at-least?" He didn't know what to do. His own daughter was turning into someone he didn't even know anymore.

Bella stayed silent and just looked out the car window saying nothing.

"Damn it Bella! I really don't know what to do with you anymore Bella" Charlie sighed, his emotions coming up which he tried to keep in check most of the time, but jumped when an unknown female voice cut into the conversation.

"You won't have to worry about her anymore daddy-dearest" Charlie whipped his head around and was greeted with red eyes, as he swerved the car and into a tree...then he knew no more.

Kagome sat on the couch eyes flickering to one family member to another, they were talking to fast for her to understand...which was making her temper rise. Her emotions were already on high and they were making it worse.

She did hear bits and pieces of the conversation.

" _Can't protect"_

" _Weak"_

" _Keep her"_

" _Move"_

Fed up Kagome glared at the Cullen's, eyes narrowed as she stood. Her powers may not work half the time but that didn't mean she couldn't protect herself!

She will be damned if they treat her as such!

"Shut the hell up and sit down so we can talk!" all occupants turned to her eyes wide, they have never heard her talk like that.

"Stop growling! Stop talking so I can't hear you! My powers may not work the best right now but that sure as hell doesn't give you the right to treat me as a weak human!" with that she turned and made her way up the stairs, she was going to have a hot bath then sleep!

She would like to see anyone try to stop her.


	22. Chapter 22

_**Chapter Twenty-Two:** _

Kagome slowly sank into the big bath, she let out a sigh as the hot water relaxed her muscles. She really needed this.

Her muscles hurt from the cliff 'dive' in La Push.

Taking a deep breath she went under the water and soaked her hair before coming up again. Water dripping down her face as she pushed the wet hair that was sticking to the sides of her cheeks and lips to the side behind her ear, "Today could have been worse"

She muttered this and she swore she heard everyone growl, but she really wasn't in the mood to deal with them. Not after what they said to her, and she would be sure to make sure they knew she was pissed, but she had a feeling between Edward and Jasper they knew it already.

_Your powers aren't working, meaning your vulnerable!_

_'Vulnerable! Ha!'_ Kagome thought, her powers may not been working how they used too but she knew they would come back...at-least she hoped they did.

They just had too, it was all she was used too.

Her powers is what her powers had revolved around for years and saved her life and many others. She didn't know if she could go back without having them at all.

All this was Bella's fault anyway...she really felt sorry for Charlie though. He had to be put in the middle of the fight that he would never understand.

She gently ran a hand over her arm where Jacob had scratched her when he transformed, there were faint white lines on her arm now. It looks like her scars where multiplying.

Kagome was so deep in her thoughts, she jumped when the door opened and revealed the only blonde female in the house. She had a towel in her hands as she walked over to Kagome holding it out for her to take.

Kagome took the towel from Rosalie with a frown, "What's going on?" She could tell be the way she was acting something was off.

"We need you to get dressed, we need to leave to go to the treaty line" This made Kagome's frown deepen. She didn't know why they would have to meet the wolves so suddenly.

"What for?" Kagome's blue eyes connected to Rosalie's darkening honey eyes making Kagome worry something was off.

Something that had to do with her.

"Charlie and Bella are missing."

Bella shifted from one foot to her other as she looked into the red eyes of the vampire she never would have gone willingly with...until now.

Drastic things call for drastic measures.

If she wanted the Cullen's back.

Even if she just wanted her regular life back, her cousin had to go.

Kagome Higurashi had to disappear.

She didn't have to die, but she just needed to be out of her life.

Somewhere far away from Bella. Somewhere she would never have to talk or see her again.

Glancing to the side she saw her father, laying against a tree, his head bleeding. Bella never wanted to get him involved in the mythical world, as much as she loved it she didn't want him to get hurt.

"He will be fine." Bella looked at Victoria who was looking at her, calculating look in her eyes as she stood by her father who was still blacked out.

"You really didn't have to 'Kidnap' me like this" Bella scowled, eyes narrowed at the human drinking vampire, "You could have waited and not dragged my father into this."

The vampire laughed, it was musical and made Bella glare at her more, "Why would I make things easy for you after all the trouble you and the Cullen's have caused me!"

Her eyes glowed as the sun was starting to set behind her, it made it look like her eyes were on fire, "I am not after you right now because you never knew the significance of mates...and you are human...the other girl and the Cullen's are a different story all together."

Bella kept her eyes narrowed as she looked around at her surroundings, they were in the place where she first laid eyes on the red head. They were in the open field she saw the Cullen family play baseball.

"What will I get out of this?" Bella asked, shaking herself out of her thoughts and down to business. She wanted to get things started.

She wanted her life back.

A small smirk appeared on Victoria's face, "If you get them here, you and your father live...what more could you want?"

Bella gave a small smile, "If I lure them here...I want to be turned into a vampire"

The red haired vampire let loose a laugh, as it bounced off the trees. It was then Bella knew her life was finally going down the right track.

Or so she thought.


	23. Chapter 23

_**Chapter Twenty-Three:** _

"Do the wolves know anything about Bella and Charlie being missing?" Kagome asked Edward as he drove to the treaty line.

Edward just glanced back at her, sighing. He knew there was a reason Alice wanted the two of them to be the only one in the car now.

Alice wanted him to monitor and tell Kagome what was going on. That and everyone else was wound up and rather run to get to the meeting place than drive.

"Yes..." he glanced over to Kagome who was watching him, "...you remember the nomads we told you about..."

Kagome nodded, not knowing where he was going with the conversation as of yet.

"Victoria...the female of the group has been spotted in the area...or has been in La Push as of late..." His honey eyes went to coal black, "...the wolves said they smelled her near where Charlie and Bella had crashed."

This didn't make Kagome feel any better, if anything it was making her feel worse. If only she had stayed longer.

If she rode home with them, this could have...

Kagome was brought out of thinking hearing a crack making her jump and eyes flying to Edward who's hands were on a cracked steering-weal as he glared at her.

"Don't even think that..." his eyes were so black making Kagome wince back from his tone of voice.

 _'Sorry...'_  Kagome thought as she saw the boarder of Forks coming, and the rest of the family were already standing, as were the wolves and Billy Black.

Taking a deep breath Edward shook his head, "We will talk more about this later..." The last of the sentence was said as the car came to a stop.

Edward cut the engine and opened his door and was on Kagome's side of the car opening the door for her.

Kagome took a deep breath as she slowly got out of Edward's car, she really didn't want to face any of the wolves so soon. It wasn't like she had a choice thought.

This involved family.

She had to be there, the Cullen's wanted her to stay behind with ta couple family members but when she stood her ground and told them she was going they agreed. This surprised Kagome, it seemed like they were learning she would do what she wanted even if they forbid it.

Kagome glanced at Jasper who gave her a small smile, and blast of emotion. She gave him a smile back, and sent gratitude back. He was trying to calm her down, it helped somewhat. It was too bad his powers didn't work on her too long, because she really could use his power for the meeting that was about to take place.

Kagome looked at Billy Black and gave him a small smile, she knew that they needed to get down to business. Everyone was on edge right now making her sigh.

"What can we do for you?" Carlisle started, being the peacekeeper of the family. He didn't want to fight, but he wasn't the biggest fan of the wolves...he never had been, but after what happened with Kagome he was even more on edge.

The wolves all shifted and watched everything to make sure no one made a wrong move, Kagome had a feeling something big was going to happen.

Something she wouldn't understand.

Something she knew she wouldn't like.

Billy sighed, knowing he better get strait to the point, and fast,. All the Cullen's were not in a listening mood, and it seemed the wolves could tell.

"We want to void the treaty for the time being. We want to catch the leach threat has Isabella and Charlie Swan."

As that was said everything went quiet.

No one was expecting this to happen.

_No one_

Kagome glanced at the Cullen's as they slowly drove back home, no one was talking and making her shift and worry on what was going on in their minds.

Edward was the one to break the silence, "We will talk more when we get home...but right now just keep calm and let us protect you."

This made Kagome narrow her eyes, she didn't need protection but she really didn't want to argue right now so she closed her eyes and leaned against the window of the car.

Edward sighed, "Relax everything is going to be alright."

Kagome didn't say anything, but she wondered if he was right. But she couldn't relax. Her uncle and cousin were missing...and she didn't know if they were alright.

She could only hope they were.

Only hope and pray to Kami.


	24. Chapter Twenty Four

Chapter Twenty-Four:

 

Kagome took a seat in the living room the air crackled with tension, she knew that there was a lot to talk about but she really didn't know how or what to start with. The others seemed to be on the same page.

 

Sighing she closed her eyes, leaning her head back, her head already hurt and the day wasn't even over yet. Why did these things always happen to her?

 

Hearing a sigh, Kagome opened her eyes to see the family all glancing at Edward, “We might as well get this started, the faster we have a plan the quicker we can get this drama over with...and make sure everything with the two Swans are alright....” Kagome could read between what he said, he wanted to make sure they were still alive and not vampire food.....

 

Hearing Edwards sigh Kagome gave him an apologetic look, 'Sorry' she thought as she sat in her seat strait waiting for the conversation to start.

 

There were two things they had to cover....what happened in La Push......and what to do about Victoria, taking a deep breath Kagome spoke, “We can talk about La Push later...and you can yell at me or what ever later.....” She paused seeing all the vampires in the room shift slightly, “...right now I just want to find my two missing family members....alive....”

 

Jasper sighed, “We have dealt with Victoria some already, we didn't think she would pull a stunt like this in the wide open...” He frowned gold eyes narrowing, “We underestimated her on that, we will come up with some ideas for this....”

 

Edward nodded, as Jasper continued, “We will call in some favors to see if we can get some help.”

 

Carlisle was the next one to step forward, “As they do the calls I would like for you to have a check up....I know you heal fast but it would ease all of our worries...”

 

Kagome nodded, as she saw the family split up to make some calls as Carlisle took her up to his study, Esme following behind the two of them.

 

“Did the wolf only get your arm?” Carlisle asked as he made Kagome sit down and Esme sitting on her uninjured side. . He moved to get his bag and sat it on the side of him as he too sat down on the other side of her and lifted her arm.

 

“It looks healed..” His eyes darkened, “Even if there are faint scars there now.” The last part was muttered softly but Kagome still heard it.

 

She kept quiet not wanting to open her mouth and start a fight, something she seemed rather good at now a days.

 

“Was hitting your head from falling after the wolf attacked you?” Carlisle asked as he inspected her head which also had a small scar now.

 

Kagome winced as he pressed down some, “That hurts still...” She muttered it as she looked him in the eyes.

He frowned as he moved his fingers away from hear head and stood up disappearing out of the room to reappear seconds later with a glass of water. He put the glass of water on the coffee table in-front of the couch they were sitting at. Rummaging through his medical bag he got a bottle of pills and took two white half inch pills out, “Take these they will help with the pain....” He gave them to Kagome.

 

Kagome gently took the pills out of his hand and popped them in her mouth and took a gulp from the water, “Thank you...”

 

Carlisle nodded, “Now do you want to answer my earlier question?”

 

Kagome fidgeted, “I didn't get the injury on my head from Jacob.....” She looked at Esme who was looking at her with worry, but she kept silent waiting for Kagome to continue, “....I got it from Bella.....” she took a deep breath knowing what her next sentence would do if she told them _how_ it happened.

 

Esme frowned, “How did you get it, did she hit you?”

 

Kagome shook her head, as she knew the two of them were waiting for her to give them the answer on how she received the head injury, “Isabella....she er...”

 

Shifting again she closed her eyes, and said it knowing she had to get it over with, “....she pushed me off La Push Point....the cliff known for cliff diving...”

 

The room was silent and Kagome held her eyes closed. She could hear a pin drop in the room if one hit the ground.

 

Opening her eyes after a few minutes Kagome saw that both vampires where still and seemed to be raining in their inner beasts.

 

“Y-yes....well..” Esme started breaking the silence a strained smile on her lips, “Why don't you go rest, you will need it. We will wake you once all the preparations are done.”

 

Kagome nodded, knowing they where all on edge even more because of her telling them what happened at La Push...well some of what happened. They still didn't know the whole story...

 

Kagome closed her door, eyes filling with tears. She really didn't understand why this always happened to her.

 

Couldn’t life be easy for her....just once?

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

 

Esme sighed and sank down into her seat when Kagome left, her head in her hands as Carlisle put a comforting hand on her cheek.

 

“Why does it seem like all these things have to happen when we finally find her?” Esme whispered out as she leaned into her Husbands hand.

 

Carlisle gave her a sad smile, “I don't know...but all we can do is bear though it and make sure we keep her alive through this whole ordeal....”

Emse nodded, taking comfort in one of her mates presences, all the while hoping that everything would be alright.

  
That everyone would live and be happy though everything.

 

But there was this nagging feeling she had, that something bad was going to happen and Kagome was going to in the center of it all.

 

And with her there none of the family would be able to protect her as much as they tried.

 

“Lets hope everything goes as we plan it.” Esme whispered as she closed her eyes, The feeling wouldn't leave so she hoped they could all be ready in-case something bad did happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuki Note: XD Chapter twenty four! Hope everyone liked it....I know I have been slacking off on this..but no more! I am making myself type this up if it is the last thing I do! 
> 
> SO review and tell me your thoughts!

**Author's Note:**

> Yuki Note: Reposted! I hope everyone is happy :3 I am really liking this site!


End file.
